The Mother, The Farmer, The Queen
by Ala Alba EC
Summary: Saat datang ke Mineral Town, orang-orang akan menganggap Claire hanya sebagai seorang janda muda satu anak yang tertipu iklan koran. Tapi ada rahasia pada wanita itu membuat seorang murid pandai besi penasaran, rahasia gelap dan dalam seorang Claire.
1. Prologue

"talking"

'thinking'

"_indirect talking"_

'_indirect thinking'_

_Inner Thought_

_**Setting Change**_

Author Note:

Sudah lama saya ingin punya fic di fandom ini. Saya yang memang penggemar fic dengan karakter yang luar biasa banyak mulai suka Harvest Moon karena beberapa orangnya itu lumayan bebas untuk diinterpretasi sesuka para fans. Lumayan menyita waktu juga saat mainnya.

Fic ini adalah AU. Aku selalu membayangkan Claire sebagai janda muda entah kenapa. Tapi itu cuma satu dari banyak hal dari fic ini yang membuatnya agak beda dengan yang lain. Selamat menikmati.

Disclaimer:

I do not OWN Harvest Moon.

* * *

**The Mother, The Farmer, The Queen**

Chapter 1 : Prologue, The Life of Claire de la Vega

_**Tidak Diketahui, Beberapa Ratus Meter dari Pusat Daerah 'Lampu Merah'**_

Seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang menyusuri jalan sepi yang hanya di terangi lampu jalan yang sudah mulai redup. Sebuah payung melindungi kepala dari hujan, tangannya yang lain membawa sebuah kantung karton yang berisi belanjaannya. Hujan menambah suram daerah yang dilewatinya, beberapa orang yang duduk di sekitar jalan menatap wanita yang berjalan dengan kepala menunduk itu dengan mata takut. Beberapa orang yang menghalangi di depannya segera menyingkir, mengucapkan salam pada wanita itu yang segera membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala. Sebuah bekas luka berbentuk bulan sabit terlihat sekilas dari balik tirai rambut panjang di pelipisnya, yang segera tertutup kembali saat dia mengangkat kepalanya. Mata biru sedingin es membuat orang-orang yang tadi menyalaminya mundur beberapa langkah. Rasa takut mereka lenyap saat wanita itu tersenyum tipis, namun hangat.

Dia melanjutkan jalannya ke sebuah bangunan usang dan mengetuk pintunya. Sebuah jendela kecil di pintu terbuka, dan setelah melihat siapa yang ada di depan pintu orang yang menjaga pintu itu mempersilahkan wanita itu masuk. Dia menutup payungnya dan menggantungnya di sebuah kait di dinding sementara si penjaga pintu melepaskan jaket panjangnya dan menggantungnya di kait di sebelah payungnya. Pria tinggi itu tersenyum dan berkata, "Mereka sudah datang, nona." Jawaban yang dia dapat adalah anggukan pelan saat wanita itu melewatinya.

* * *

_Hai. Namaku Claire, Claire de la Vega. Sulung dari lima bersaudara dan ibu bagi seorang anak perempuan yang sangat aku cintai lebih dari seluruh dunia ini. Kalian bertanya sedang apa aku di tempat yang berbahaya seperti di 'Kota Belakang' ini. Jawabannya adalah karena aku tinggal di sini hampir seumur hidupku. Keluargaku sudah memiliki seluruh daerah ini sejak zaman kakek kakek buyutku. Seluruh tempat ini, mulai dari gang tempat anak-anak berandalan menghirup opium mereka, sampai rumah bordil yang tidak jauh dari tempat aku bernaung. Keluargaku adalah mereka yang mengontrol kota, menjalankan bisnis gelap dan hal-hal lainnya. Kalian mungkin lebih mengenalnya dengan istilah 'mafia', tapi kalau dibilang jahat… mungkin tidak juga._

_Klan de la Vega adalah kumpulan orang buangan. Sejak generasi kakekku, de la Vega mengumpulkan anak-anak jalanan atau orang buronan untuk masuk ke dalan klan. Namun kami juga pilih-pilih. Orang yang bisa dipercaya saja yang masuk ke lingkaran inti kami. Selain melakukan penyelundupan obat terlarang, penyuapan, dan pembunuhan, kami hidup seperti orang biasa pada umumnya. Saudara-saudaraku bersyukur bisa hidup di lingkungan seperti ini, tapi aku tidak. Kriminal tetap kriminal, aku tidak mau putriku jadi bahkan setengah saja dari aku. Tidak perduli sebagaimana nikmatnya._

* * *

Claire masuk ke sebuah ruangan, dapur. Ada lima orang yang sudah mendahului di dapur. Duduk di sebuah meja kayu kecil dan menyeruput coklat panas mereka, semua perhatian tertuju pada Claire yang menaruh belanjaannya di atas meja dan menunjuk seorang pemuda berambut keperakan dan baju putih bertotol.

"Apa yang sedang dilakukan si brengsek ini di rumahku?"

Pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya sebagai reaksi pertahanannya. Memang benar saat itu Claire mengambil sebuah penggiling adonan dan bersiap melempar ke arahnya. Melihat itu, salah satu gadis berambut coklat berdiri dan menenangkan kakaknya.

"Claire, tenanglah. Memangnya apa yang Skye lakukan, huh?"

"Membuatku kesal dengan menampakkan batang hidungnya di hadapanku."

"Oh, ayolah kakak. Berhentilah bersikap konyol. Skye kali ini bawa berita bagus, kok. Ya kan, Skye?"

"Um, i-iya. Berita bagus."

"Oh, ya? Sebagus apa? Kalau itu berhubungan dengan kare impianmu, sebaiknya kau bersiap karena aku sendiri yang akan menendangmu keluar."

"Tenang saja!" kegugupan Skye membuatnya agak berteriak. Sadar apa yang dilakukannya, dia meringis malu. "Kau ingin pindah, kan? Aku punya solusinya."

"Pindah?" pemuda pirang yang selama ini bersandar di dekat pintu mulai serius mendengarkan, "K-Kau nggak bercanda, kan? Untuk apa kakak mau pake acara pindah segala?" Tapi Claire tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu Mineral Town? Kota tetangga tempat operasiku itu, petani mereka meninggal. Dia memang sudah sepuh sih, jadi tidak kaget juga. Karena beberapa bulan ini dia sudah tidak kuat mengurus pertaniannya lagi jadinya keadaannya lumayan berantakan. Walikotanya sudah mencoba menjualnya pada orang-orang dengan iklan yang dibagus-bagusin seperti ini."

Dia menaruh sebuah koran bagian iklan. Claire membacanya, 'Dapatkan hidup di surga pertania anda sendiri. Ladang yang indah membentang dan ternak melimpah. Dijamin tidak berisikan rumput liar yang terlihat seperti badai baru saja lewat.' Claire tidak bisa berhenti berpikir, 'Keliatan banget bohongnya…'

Skye melanjutkan pidatonya setelah melihat bosnya tertarik, "Karena setelah melihat keadaannya, orang yang datang langsung pergi dan tidak ada yang menempatinya sampai sekarang. Jadinya, aku menawarkannya padamu. Aku juga yakin Nana senang di sana. Dia belum pernah ke desa, kan?"

"Ya… dia belum pernah…" jawab Claire dengan senyum mengembang di wajah. Memikirkan putri satu-satunya selalu berhasil membuatnya tersenyum.

"Tidak!"

Semua menoleh pada gadis berbandana yang menggebrak meja dan berdiri tiba-tiba. Claire mendekati gadis yang bergetar bahunya itu, air mata seperti akan tumpah dari mata biru yang dimiliki oleh hampir semua de la Vega bersaudara. Dia mengusap bahunya dengan kelembutan seorang ibu. Gadis itu mulai agak tenang karenanya.

"Apanya yang tidak, Chelsea?"

"Kau tidak bisa pergi… K-Kami membutuhkanmu, keluarga membutuhkanmu. Kalau kau pergi… kita semua akan hancur…"

"Kalian akan baik-baik saja. Tenang saja, kalian pasti bisa. Kalian ini kan de la Vega, sama sepertiku. Sudah dalam nadi kalian…"

* * *

_Ini jelas bukan bagaimana aku membayang seperti apa pertemuan keluargaku. Ku perkenalkan adik-adikku. Kita punya Mark, adik pertamaku. Di antara mereka berempat, dia yang paling mirip denganku dan ayah agak berandalan tapi juga pendiam. Tidak suka bicara kecuali keadaan mulai tidak terkendali. Kalau dia ditawari pertanian dan bukan aku, mungkin dia akan langsung terima karena dia memang tertarik dengan ilmu botani._

_Lalu ada Jack dan Jill, si kembar tapi beda. Jill yang lebih tua dan dewasa baik dalam fisik dan mental sementara Jack lebih suka main dengan perempuan yang tidak jelas asalnya. Untng Jill selalu bisa mencegahnya membawa mereka ke ranjangnya karena kalau aku yang melakukannya, keadaan tidak akan indah di mata. Meski begitu, mereka juga punya banyak kesamaan yang bahkan membuatku agak takut. Di antara kami semua, Jill satu-satunya yang memiliki mata ungu ibu kami. _

_Adik bungsuku, Chelsea, adalah anak emas ayah saat beliau masih hidup. Karismatik, tapi juga tidak nyaman dengan semua perhatian yang didapatnya. Kadang-kadang dia juga punya momen 'nggak jelas' seperti yang dipatenkan Jack. Agak pemalu, tapi kalau sudah kenal dia adalah orang yang baik dan setia, bahkan mungkin agak posesif dan manja._

_Skye adalah mediator dan mata-mata keluarga kami. Aku memergokinya sedang menjarah isi kulkas beberapa tahun yang lalu. Hal pertama kupikirkan saat dia mengeluarkan senjata pamungkasnya adalah 'WTH!'. Untung yang lain segera datang. Tadinya aku mau merobak 100% mukanya yang cantik itu, tapi ayah mencegahku dan berhasil membuatnya bersumpah untuk mengabdi pada keluarga. _

_Sementara Jill menenangkan Chelsea, aku membayangkan bagaimana hidupku jika aku menerima tawaran Skye. Kalau aku terima, aku meninggalkan saudara-saudaraku. Tapi di Mineral Town juga ada beberapa orang dari klan yang sudah kukenal sejak kecil. Ditambah lagi, Nana juga tidak akan terlalu terbawa urusan keluarga jadi dia mungkin tidak akan ikut ajaran keluarga. Laknat Tuhan kalau aku tidak bisa mencegah anakku menjadi kriminal. Dan lagi adik-adikku sudah dewasa dan bisa diandalkan dalam hal-hal tertentu. Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Dengan ini aku menyiapkan nyaliku._

"Skye, berapa nomor telepon agen yang menjual pertanian itu."

_Aku tidak perduli dengan pekerjaan yang akan menunggu di sana. Aku bahkan akan merobek langit jika itu bisa membuat putriku bahagia, apalagi hanya sebuah pertanian…_

* * *

Selesai dulu sampai sini. Kalau ada kekurangan, harap beri masukan yang membangun. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca. Ciao.


	2. Sp 1 Yr 1, Sorrowful Water

"talking"

'thinking'

"_indirect talking"_

'_indirect thinking'_

_Inner Monologue_

_**Setting Change**_

Author Note:

Saudara-saudaraku sesama penulis dan pembaca fanfic, terima kasih atas masukannya yang luar biasa. Nggak pernah lihat dukungan yang bagus sekali seperti ini. Biasanya orang komplain karena hal-hal yang dangkal dan tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada di balik sebuah plot. Dan karena itu, sekali lagi saya berterima kasih.

Mulai dari chapter ini, seperti biasa saya akan menambahkan character info. Tapi tidak seperti fic saya yang lain, detailnya lebih dalam karena banyak yang nggak bisa dijelaskan di dalam fic. Akhir chapter juga ada jawaban review karena saya jujur, males nulis satu-satu harap maklum. Selamat menikmati chapter kali ini.

Disclamer:

Marvelous Interactive own Harvest Moon, North American localization by Natsume, European release by Rising Star. Character artwork by Igusa Matsuyama. The plot, and only the plot is mine.

Random Quote:

"…"

(Red, Pokemon series)

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**The Mother, The Farmer, The Queen**

Chapter 2: First Day, Sorrowful Water

_**Pelabuhan**_

Matahari belum naik di pelabuhan, namun tempat itu sudah dipenuhi lautan manusia yang berjalan berdesak-desakan menuju urusan masing-masing. Claire menatap jauh ke garis pantai, ransel di bahu kanan dan koper di tangan kiri. Seorang anak perempuan bertubuh kecil mencengkram tangan kanannya untuk mencegah dirinya terbawa oleh kerumunan orang.

"Mama…"

"Ya, sayang?"

"Kita mau ke mana, ya?"

"Ke tempat yang jauh, sayang…"

"Apa kita tidak akan ketemu yang lain lagi?"

"Tentu tidak. Kita tetap bisa bertemu mereka lagi."

Claire mengangkat kepalanya dan menghirup udara laut yang bercampur dengan bau lembab di udara. _Sepertinya akan hujan. Sebaiknya tidak sampai badai dan segera berhenti. Kita tidak bisa tenang di laut kalau sampai ada hujan._

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Tenang saja, Nona Claire! Tempat itu tidak separah kelihatannya, kok."

Claire tersenyum pada Zack yang sedang bercanda dengan Nana sambil sesekali menjawab pertanyaannya. Tapi kata-katanya tetap tidak menghilangkan kenyataan di dalam pikiran wanita muda itu bahwa tempat itu tujuannya adalah sebuah pertanian yang orangnya sudah tidak mengurusi sejak beberapa bulan sebelum dia meninggal.

Nana melihat ke luar jendela, rintik hujan menghalangi pandangannya. Dia kemudian mendesah sedih karena tidak bisa melihat pemandangan. Claire dalam hati setuju. Perjalanan ini mulai membosankan setelah satu jam pertama, apalagi perjalanan sehari penuh. Kapal Zack yang kecil tidak mengangkut penumpang lain selain mereka. Zack yang menggunakan kapal itu untuk mengangkut barang kiriman dari home industri atau apa pun yang dikerjakan penduduk di Mineral Town memang jarang mendapat penumpang. Orang yang selalu naik kapal itu hanya seorang penjual ternak yang selalu berpakaian bagai koboi.

"Kita sampai!"

'Pujian Harvest Goddess untukmu, Zack.'

Wanita itu merenggangkan punggungnya yang sudah mulai kaku karena terlalu banyak duduk. Mengambil barang bawaan mereka, Claire membiarkan Nana membawa payung satu-satunya yang mereka bawa. Claire menikmati setiap titik air yang mengenai wajahnya setelah menolak tawaran menginap dari Zack di gubuk pantainya. Dia memang punya pengalaman buruk dengan badai, tapi tetap tidak menghilangkan kecintaannya pada hujan. Beberapa rumah dan peternakan yang mereka lewati tenang karena masih belum ada yang bangun dari tidur mereka, tidak seperti di kota. Orang-orang berlomba untuk bangun lebih awal dan tidur lebih akhir demi uang. Uang, uang, uang, selalu uang. Claire merengut memikirkannya. Pikirannya putus saat dia melihat di mana pertaniannya berada.

"YANG BENAR SAJA!"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_**Claire's POV**_

_Aku melihat lautan rumput, ranting dan, batu. Kalau aku berkunjung ke Forget-Me-Not, aku akan benar-benar membunuh Skye. Tempat ini bahkan lebih rongsok dari dugaanku. Oke… tarik nafas, Claire. Kau bisa lakukan ini. Ini semua hanya perlu sedikit kerja keras untuk bisa diperbaiki._

_Aku membuka mataku. Lautan rumput itu masih ada. Kuralat: banyak kerja keras._

_Aku mendengar suara langkah orang masuk ke gerbang 'rumah baruku'. Aku berbalik dan melihat seorang pria pendek berpakaian serba merah berjalan ke arahku. Dia tersenyum kaku saat menyadari bayanganku bisa menelan tubuhnya. Tidak di rumah, tidak di sini, orang-orang tetap takut padaku. Senangnya…_

"Apa anda turis?" _aku menggeleng._

"Tidak. Aku yang membeli pertanian ini."_mendengar itu, dia tiba-tiba tertawa lebar sekali. Lalu dia menjelaskan kalau iklan itu hanya dibuat menarik saja. Tentu saja aku sudah tahu soal itu, tapi suara tawanya yang membuatku kesal sampai aku tergoda ingin merobek mulutnya. Aku melirik ke tempat aku menyembunyikan Desert Eagle kembarku di dalam koper. Benar-benar menggoda._

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Jadi kalian pergi dari rumah demi pertanian ini?" Walikota Thomas merenung setelah dia mendengar cerita versi 'tak terlalu' jujur dari Claire. Dia mengangguk mengerti lalu kembali ke mood cerianya.

"Kalian tetap bisa tinggal di sini. Lahannya memang berantakan, tapi rumahnya tetap bisa ditinggali. Kalau kalian perlu ruang lebih, kalian bisa minta Pak Gotz di hutan untuk memperluas rumahnya."

"Hum… baiklah, Pak Thomas. Sepertinya cukup bagus juga."

"Terima kasih, nona… um…"

"Dahlia. Tapi kalian orang Mineral Town bisa memanggilku Claire."

"Ya, Claire. Untuk awalnya kalian bisa mendapat penghasilan dengan mengirim rumput obat atau tanaman di hutan, jadi kalian tetap bisa dapat uang untuk benih tanaman dan ternak."

"Kami mengerti. Terima kasih Pak Thomas."

Setelah pria itu pergi, Claire tersenyum pada Nana dan berjalan ke hutan. Anaknya mengikuti sambil sesekali melompat ke genangan dan menyipratkan air ke mana-mana. Di hutan, Claire sibuk mengumpulkan rumput yang berwarna-warni juga beberapa tunas bambu yang bisa dimakan. Dia tidak sadar betapa terfokusnya dia pada pekerjaannya sampai dia mendengar suara langkah di rumput yang basah. Seorang pria besar berjenggot sedang membawa kapak saat mata mereka bertemu.

"Aku belum pernah melihat kalian di sini. Apa kalian turis? Tempat ini berbahaya saat malam atau hujan." Suaranya berat dan rendah. Nana agak beringsut ke belakang punggung ibunya saat dia melihat pria ini.

"Maaf, kami bukan turis. Kami mulai sekarang tinggal di pertanian di sebelah sana."

"Oh… kalian orang baru itu, ya? Namaku Gotz."

"Claire. Ini anakku, Anabelle."

"Tapi paman bisa memanggilku Nana." Nana menambahkan yang disambut tawa kedua orang dewasa itu.

"Begitu, ya? Tapi, Claire. Tetap saja peringatanku berlaku untukmu. Tempat ini memang tak punya serigala atau beruang, tapi tebing bisa sangat licin di hari seperti ini."

"Kami mengerti. Terima kasih untuk peringatannya, Pak Gotz." Mereka berdua berbalik pergi. Namun sebelum terlalu jauh, Gotz berteriak.

"Kalau kalian perlu bantuanku, jangan sungkan-sungkan!"

Jawaban Claire adalah senyumannya yang langka.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sehari penuh itu, hujan masih tidak berhenti. Sungai di sekeliling pertanian mulai meluap dengan hebatnya. Jembatan yang menghubungkan pertanian berderak keras sebelum akhirnya hancur.

'Kurasa kita butuh bantuan Gotz lebih cepat dari dugaanku.'

Claire menatap ke luar jendela sementara Nana meringkuk di balik selimut. Mata wanita itu memicing saat dia melihat sesuatu yang hitam berada di tengah sungai, tersangkut pada pecahan jembatan yang hancur. Claire menyeka embun di jendela sebelum matanya terbelalak saat dia menyadari apa yang ada di sungai itu. Seorang anak perempuan berambut gelap sedang mati-matian berpegangan pada tali jembatan. Tubuhnya bisa terbawa arus kapan saja, sementara pegangannya sudah melemah. Tanpa pikir panjang Claire berlari keluar rumah, tidak menghiraukan teriakan kaget anaknya dan melompat ke sungai.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Barley mulai sadar cucunya hilang saat dia tidak kembali dari gereja sore itu. Dia kemudian mengumpulkan orang kota untuk mencarinya. Mereka lebih terkejut saat seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang menangis sambil berlari di tengah hujan. Walikota yang seperti mengenal anak itu bertanya ada apa. Saat dia menangis dan berteriak bahwa ibunya terjun ke sungai, Thomas langsung memimpin orang-orang kota ke pertanian yang sepertinya berhasil terjual. Di sana mereka melihat seorang wanita berambut pirang sama seperti anak yang membawa mereka, basah sampai ke tulang dan menarik keluar May dari sungai. Barley segera menyeruak kerumunan orang itu dan berlari memeluk cucunya.

Claire yang agak pusing karena darah rendahnya kambuh, tersentak saat Nana memeluknya dari belakang. Dia mengusap rambut anaknya yang basah, matanya agak redup saat dia melihat dirinya dikelilingi banyak orang.

'Apa yang terjadi?'

Dia samar-samar mendengar suara anak perempuan yang bicara sesuatu sambil sesekali menangis. "… terus tiba-tiba kakak itu terjun dan menarikku keluar." Orang-orang disekitarnya berbisik yang di telinga Claire terdengar seperti suara kawanan lebah. Dia kemudian bertatap mata dengan seorang kakek tua botak, berkacamata, dan berjenggot putih yang membawa tongkat, sebelum kakek itu membungkuk lama dan dalam.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkan cucuku, nona."

"Uh… apa? Oh, ya… tidak usah dipikirkan…"

"Bagaimana kalau kuundang kalian untuk makan malam? Kalian tidak punya makanan hari ini, kan?"

"Baiklah… makan malam kelihatannya bagus..."

Dua orang pria kemudian memapah wanita itu menuju penginapan. Dalam hati Claire menyeringai. Hari pertama sudah seperti ini. Mungkin Mineral Town tidak se-membosankan yang dia pikirkan.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Cut! Bagaimana dengan chapter kali ini? Kalian mungkin bingung kenapa awalnya Claire bilang namanya Dahlia. Itu akan dijelaskan di character info, tenang saja. Bagi ada pertanyaan lain, harap di review dan PM. Jangan sungkan, saudar-saudaraku.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Character Info**

Name: Dahlia 'Claire' de la Vega

Age: 32

Sex: Female

Weapon of Choice: 2 Desert Eagle Mark XIX

Anak sulung dan kepala keluarga inti kelompok mafia de la Vega. Lahir dengan nama Dahlia, namun orang lebih mengenal dengan nama 'Claire' (korupsi dari 'Clear', bahasa Prancis dari 'cahaya' atau 'kilat') setelah dia tersambar petir di usia 10 tahun dan selamat, meski terluka parah.

Sebagai anak sulung, hampir semua kewajiban dan tanggung jawab dibebankan padanya. Pernikahannya yang diatur dengan anak komisaris polisi juga salah satunya. Awalnya dilakukan agar antara de la Vega dan polisi tidak saling ikut campur dalam urusannya masing-masing. Namun setelah insiden saat kelahiran Anabelle, suaminya menunjukkan wajah aslinya: seorang yang merendahkan wanita dan merencanakan pembasmian keluarga de la Vega. Orang itu berniat membunuh Anabelle tak lama setelah dia lahir, namun berhasil dicegah dan justru terbunuh dalam pergumulan. Claire mendapat bekas luka bulan sabit khasnya di pelipis.

Pertikaian senjata antara polisi dan kelompok mafia itu tidak bisa dihindari. Kepala keluarga de la Vega saat itu, Rodrigo de la Vega terbunuh bersama beberapa orang pengawalnya setelah kediaman mereka diserang dan memaksa Claire untuk mengisi tahta keluarga. Pertikaian itu dimenangkan de la Vega, namun setelah insiden itu selesai, banyak anggota yang memisahkan diri atau menghilang karena tidak sudi dipimpin oleh wanita. Pada dasarnya adalah seorang yang cinta keluarga, Claire mulai membenci kehidupan mafia karena hal itu.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Seksi ini akan diisi untuk jawaban review. Sekali lagi saya berterimakasih kepada mereka yang sudah repot-repot membaca dan menulis masukan yang bagus sekali ini.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Melody-Cinta**

Terima kasih, meski masih banyak kekurangannya. Keep reading, my friend.

**Owly bros**

Terima kasih sekali atas fav-nya. Memang ada typo, saya akan lebih berhati-hati.

Sensei? Haha… saya masih belum pantes dipanggil sensei.

**Teacupz**

1. Saya nobatkan anda sebagai penulis review terbaik yang pernah saya dapat. Karena banyak, saya akan menulis sesuai dengan bagian yang anda sebut.

2. yang bagian 'diterangi' dan 'kuperkenalkan' itu memang salah, terima kasih atas peringatannya. Saya itu kadang-kadang nggak bisa lihat spasi kalau hurufnya itu Italic, jadi maaf, ya.

3. 'merobak' itu sengaja. Orang kadang-kadang kalau ngomong itu gak pake Ejaan Yang Benar alias salah kaprah. Saya ingin meberi kesan 'unperfect' dalam karater seseorang.

4. bagian 'melanjutkan jalannya', mungkin juga sih kalau diganti jadi 'melanjutkan perjalanannya'. Terima kasih.

5. bagian 'di depan pintu orang yang menjaga pintu' itu benar. Harusnya ada tanda koma di antara 'pintu' dan 'orang', jadi saya tidak punya argumen.

6. bagian tanda titik jadi tanda tanya, hum… ga tahu, ya… soalnya itu lebih ke pernyataan daripada ke pertanyaan. Mungkin kalau ada kata 'pasti' di antara 'kalian' dan 'bertanya'.

7. yang bagian dijadikan dua kalimat, saya males nulisnya. Kelihatannya jadi boros begitu, maaf ya…

8. mungkin bener juga pendapatmu soal dijadiin 'ini jelas bukan pertemuan keluarga yang kubayangkan'.

9'.hal pertama kupikirkan saat dia…' itu bener. Setelah 'pertama' memang seharusnya ada 'yang'. Ga tahu kenapa ga ada di situnya.

10. yang ini juga pernyataan sama seperti yang di atas.

Terima kasih atas masukan dan pujiannya, saudaraku.

**Bicho Raro**

Terima kasih. Tenang saja kalau tidak punya review yang berguna. Masih ada lain kali.

**GreenOpalus **

Bingung manggilnya, ya? Panggil saja Alba, Okeh.

Terima kasih untuk dukungannya selama ini di Dissidia fandom dan sekarang di HM fandom.

Saya akan coba usahain kurangi typonya. Yang disebutkan di chapter 1 itu bukan cuma satu-satunya yang membuat Jack parah.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Terima kasih atas semuanya saudara-saudaraku. Saya pulang dulu. Ciao.


	3. Sp 1 Yr 1, Unexpected Reunion

"talking"

'thinking'

"_indirect talking"_

'_indirect thinking'_

_Inner Monologue_

_**Setting Change**_

Author Note:

Good day, my brothers and sisters. Welcome in my story once again. Thank you for your support, I truly appreciate every single comment and review in last two chapter.

Awal-awal cerita ini akan slow, tapi mungkin masih ada konflik di luar cerita utama. May itu salah satunya. Seperti yang sudah diberitahukan di chapter 1, orang-orang Harvest Moon punya banyak tempat untuk interpretasi. Tapi saya akan berusaha untuk tidak terlalu keluar dari karakternya atau pun melakukan bashing yang tidak perlu. Setiap orangnya harus dapat kesempatan, kan?

Enjoy…

Disclaimer:

Apa harus kutulis lagi? Harvest Moon adalah properti milik Marvelous Interactive.

Random Quote:

_Godot: …Saat bertemu dengan wanita cantik, selalu tanyakan nama dan pekerjaannya. Itu salah satu aturan hidupku._

_Dahlia: Dahlia Hawthorne. Dan pekerjaanku saat ini? 'Pensiun' permanen._

(_Bridge to the Turnabout__ –Prosecutor Godot exchange with Dahlia's ghost-, Ace Attorney Series)_

88888

**The Mother, The Farmer, The Queen**

Chapter 3: First Day, Unexpected Reunion

_**Doug's Inn**_

"Hei, Ann. Terima kasih untuk bajunya."

"Ah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Lagian bajunya juga kekecilan."

"Ini juga tidak apa-apa…"

Claire melipat lengan kemeja kotak-kotak yang mengganggu karena terlalu pendek. Dia lalu beralih ke tali overall jeans birunya, mengaitkannya di bahu dan menyematkannya di dengan kancing depan. Gadis rambut oranye itu menyeringai sambil memunguti pakaian basah. Nana menghanduki kepalanya dengan semangatnya sampai saat dia selesai, rambut pirangnya mencuat ke mana-mana. Claire tertawa pelan sebelum menyisir pelan rambut putrinya. Ann melihat pemandangan itu dengan mata kosong. Yang dilihat merasakannya, menoleh ke arah gadis itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Oh? Tidak… aku hanya berpikir. Orang-orang yang melihat kau turun dari kapalnya Zack bilang kau itu orang yang dingin sekali. Baiklah, kau memang dingin… tapi kau tetap punya hati."

"Begitu, ya? Aku tidak akan menyangkal…"

"Memangnya alasan apa lagi kau sampai terjun ke sungai untuk menolong May?"

"Yah…."

Claire menutup matanya. Bayangan kejadian lama muncul satu persatu seperti slideshot di dalam pikiran.

_Dia dan Mark yang berlari di tengah hujan setelah lolos dari pengasuh mereka._

_Mark yang tergelincir ke sungai deras, dia melompat tanpa pikir panjang untuk menolongnya._

_Sungai yang terlalu deras justru menyeret mereka berdua. Sebuah dahan pohon rendah menahan tubuhnya terus terseret._

_Dia melihat tubuh Mark hilang di air terjun, sebelum tiba-tiba petir menyambar pohon bersama dengannya._

_Orang-orang berdatangan karena petir itu dan mendengar jeritannya, lalu menolong mereka berdua._

_Suara ambulance yang membawa mereka berdua. Wajah Mark yang terakhir terlihat sebelum tak sadarkan diri selama delapan hari._

Claire membuka mata, memasang wajah dinginnya yang biasa, dan menjawab, "Hanya refleks saja…"

88888

Claire menatap meja yang sudah dipenuhi makanan dengan alis terangkat. Barley menepuk bahu wanita itu setelah dia melihat tamunya ragu-ragu.

"Silahkan, silahkan. Tidak usah malu-malu. Saya yang akan bayar."

"Maaf… saya tidak bisa menerima makanan gratis sebanyak ini."

"Omong kosong. Tidak ada kebaikan yang bisa membalas kau yang sudah menyelamatkan May." Claire menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi tetap saja… saya tidak enak menerimanya. Paling tidak izinkan saya membayar separuh harganya."

"Oh… kau ini tipe orang yang berharga diri tinggi, ya? Baiklah, baiklah. Kau bisa bayar sepertiganya. Kalau setengah terlalu banyak."

"Paling tidak saya membayar bagian saya. Terima kasih, Pak Barley."

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, nak Claire. Ayo… tidak usah malu-malu."

Makan malam itu luar biasa tenang meski pengunjung tetap restoran semuanya ada di sana. Mereka terlalu sibuk memperhatikan si petani baru yang sedang berbicara dan bertanya tentang Mineral Town. Nana terus mencoba berbicara dengan May yang masih trauma dengan kejadian itu. Sepertinya May tidak ke gereja hari ini dan malah ke Mother Hill saat hujan. Karena apa, dia tidak mau bicara. Saat dia pulang, jembatan ke rumahnya hancur tak lama sebelum jembatan ke rumah Claire, dengan dia masih berada di atasnya. Dia sempat berpegangan pada jembatan yang satunya dan menarik dirinya sendiri keluar dari sungai sebelum jembatan itu hancur dan akhirnya dia ditolong Claire.

Pintu Inn terbuka dan dua orang lagi masuk ke tempat yang sudah agak penuh sesak. Dua orang pemuda, yang satu berambut pirang kemerahan yang tertutup topi dan yang satunya lagi berambut coklat dikuncir. Ann yang melihat mereka masuk, menyeret mereka menemui si petani baru. Orang yang bertopi itu protes, sementara yang satunya tidak terlalu. Ann menepuk bahu Claire, yang berbalik dan melihat dua pemuda di sebelah Ann. Ekspresinya segera berubah menjadi seperti melihat hantu, pemuda berambut coklat yang melihatnya juga memiliki ekspresi yang sama.

"Claire. Kenalkan dua penghuni Inn ini selain aku dan ayah. Yang bermuka di tekuk ini namanya Gray. Dan yang ini Cliff." Ann berkata dengan cerianya, tidak memperhatikan / tidak menyadari tensi antara mereka.

Claire segera memasang wajah dinginnya lagi dan menjabat tangan kedua orang itu sambil menggumamkan namanya pada mereka. Cliff terlihat jelas gemetar saat mata Claire menatap tajam matanya, hal yang disadari oleh Gray. Dia mengangkat alis, bingung dengan interaksi mereka berdua, namun memutuskan itu bukan urusannya. Gray beralih ke bar untuk memesan anggur sebelum kakeknya datang ke Inn. Dia tetap merasakan mata petani baru itu membor ke belakang kepalanya, dan lega saat dia meminta izin ke kamar mandi. Setelah yakin wanita itu sudah pergi, Cliff segera berlari ke lantai dua, tidak menghiraukan Ann yang berteriak marah karena dia tidak sengaja menendang meja Duke dan menumpahkan anggur ke mana-mana.

88888

Cliff masuk ke kamarnya dengan tergesah-gesah. Dia berjalan mondar-mandir selama beberapa saat, menggumam tidak jelas pada dirinya sendiri. Dia kemudian mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya secepat mungkin. Dia mendengar suara pintu tertutup pelan sekali dan terkunci. Dia yang paranoid, berbalik cepat dan menatap mata biru dingin yang jaraknya tidak ada 10 senti dari wajahnya. Segera, wajahnya memucat.

"Halo, Cliff. Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di tempat seperti ini."

"N-Nona Claire… a-aku bisa j-jelaskan…"

Claire menangkap leher Cliff dengan satu tangan dan menekannya ke dinding. Genggaman tangannya memang tidak terlalu keras sehingga Cliff tidak tercekik, tapi Claire mengangkat Cliff beberapa senti lantai. Wanita itu lalu menggeram rendah dan menurunkannya, namun tidak sebelum menghantamkan belakang kepala Cliff ke dinding.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak perduli kau mau pergi atau tidak setelah beliau meninggal. Tapi, kau pergi tanpa pamit atau pun memberikan catatan, itu yang tak bisa kubenarkan!" Dia kemudian mencengkram kerah baju Cliff dan menariknya ke arahnya. Dahi menempel, tatapan mata beradu, Claire mengucapkan kalimat berikutnya dengan berbisik.

"Kau membuatku sakit hati…"

"Ma-Maafkan saya…"

Keadaan menjadi hening. Kepala Cliff tertunduk beberapa saat sebelum dia memberanikan diri mengangkatnya. Mata Claire kosong. Cliff membisikkan ada apa, sementara Claire hanya mengangkat jari telunjuknya ke bibir. Pemuda itu mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya. Suara nafas dan gesekan pakaian terdengar dari balik pintu. Ada orang di luar!

Cliff dan Claire segera berlari ke pintu, membuka kuncinya, dan menyisir pandangan ke lorong Inn. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Claire merengut ke arah tangga di belokan koridor. Siapa pun yang mencuridengar, pasti sudah turun dan berbaur dengan yang lain. Dia kemudian mendesah lelah dan menyisirkan jari-jarinya ke rambut pirangnya yang luar biasa panjang.

"Nona Claire?"

"Sepertinya di sini pun dinding punya telinga. Kita akan bicarakan ini lagi nanti. Temui aku di Mother Hill besok pagi. Kalau kau tidak datang, aku akan memburumu, ingat itu."

"Ba-Baik."

Claire keluar dari kamar itu, membiarkan Cliff mendesah lega untuk sementara waktu. Saat dia menuruni tangga, dia melihat pemuda yang memakai topi tadi sedang menenggak anggur. Jari-jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja bar. Dia menatapnya lebih lama lagi, Gray terlihat gelisah seperti dia merasa diawasi. Dia baru berhenti setelah Nana menarik tangannya dan mengajaknya pulang. Claire mengangguk, mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi kepada Barley dan beranjak pulang.

88888

_**Gray's POV, beberapa menit sebelum percakapan Claire dan Cliff**_

_Aku memutar gelas bening itu dengan malas di tanganku. Warna merah keunguan menari di depan mataku. Aku meneguknya dengan nikmat. Tidak ada kakek, tidak ada omelannya, tidak ada toko yang panas dan sempit. Hanya ada aku, dan segelas wine._

_Akan sempurna sekali jika saja bocah kecil di sebelahku tidak memandangiku dengan matanya yang besar dan lucu._

_Lucu? Em… apa aku berpikir begitu._

_Ann bilang dia anaknya si petani baru itu. Claire, kalau tidak salah namanya. Cantik juga, sih…dia juga tidak berisik seperti seseorang yang tinggal di Inn ini (bukan Cliff pastinya)._

_Lama-lama aku tidak tahan juga dipelototin anak ini._

"Ada apa?"_ Sial! Suaraku kayaknya terlalu kasar. Tapi dia nggak mundur atau takut sama sekali. Entah dia itu sangat berani atau sangat bodoh._

_Dia hanya menatapku. Mungkin… tidak juga. Dia melihat ke arah tanganku, atau lebih tepatnya…_

"Kalau minum wine, perut juga harus diisi. Kalau tidak, nanti lambungnya rusak."

"Tahu dari mana? Kau juga nggak pernah minum wine."

"Paman Jack juga suka minum wine. Mama selalu bilang begitu kalau dia pulang ke rumah mabuk."

_Aku mengangkat alis. Masih ada lagi saudaranya?_

"Tapi… ini kan red wine. Memangnya kakak punya uang buat bayar?"

_Bocah ini… aku segera merogoh kantong celanaku._

"Tentu saja aku pu…nya…"

_Tidak ada. Sial! Aku meninggalkannya di kamar. Tanpa banyak mulut, aku naik ke kamarku dan Cliff. Saat aku akan membuka pintu, terdengar suara benda membentur dinding. _

"Aku sebenarnya tidak perduli kau mau pergi atau tidak setelah beliau meninggal. Tapi, kau pergi tanpa pamit atau pun memberikan catatan, itu yang tak bisa kubenarkan!"

_Suara Claire? Aku mendengar dia menggumamkan sesuatu dan suara Cliff menjawabnya namun aku tidak terlalu bisa mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba aku merasa keadaan jadi terlalu sepi. Yang terdengar hanya degup jantung yang terdengar menggema di telingaku. Tunggu dulu…_

_Insting bahayaku tiba-tiba menjerit. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera lari ke tangga. Karpet yang baru dipasang Doug menyamarkan suara langkahku. Aku berbelok di ujung koridor tepat saat wanita itu membanting pintunya ke dinding. Aku tidak mau tahu lagi apa yang terjadi. Yang penting aku harus terlihat wajar dulu. _

_Bocah itu masih berada di posisinya sebelum aku pergi. Dia menoleh ke arahku yang duduk di sebelahnya, yang sedang menenggak sisa anggur dari botol. Dia menyodorkan sepiring kue beras kepadaku._

"Kalau perut tidak diisi, nanti lambungnya rusak."

_Aku mendesah, dan dengan ragu mengambil sebuah. Dia menyeringai lebar sekali. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan diriku sendiri untuk membelas senyumannya. Tapi melihat dia membuatku ingat dengan yang tadi. Sepertinya, petani baru itu dan Cliff punya hubungan sebelum ini. Tapi yang membuatku heran, dia melihatku dengan mata yang sama dengan saat dia melihat Cliff. Seperti dia mengenalku, yang tentu saja tidak mungkin karena aku tidak pernah melihatnya, dan orang yang dia lihat dariku bukan orang yang punya hubungan baik dengannya._

_Aku melihat di ekor mataku, dia turun dari lantai 2 tanpa Cliff. Berusaha tidak menghiraukannya, aku hanya bisa menenggak sisa anggurku. Sulit sekali menenangkan diri saat tahu ada orang sedang mengebor belakang kepalaku dengan tatapan matanya. Anak kecil yang duduk di sebelahku sepertinya sadar, dia turun dari kursinya dan menyeret ibunya keluar. dia melambai ke arahku, tapi aku tidak berani membalasnya. Setelah yakin mereka sudah pergi, aku melepaskan nafas yang tak sadar kutahan. Aku memutar gelas bening itu di tanganku, aku punya firasat ini cuma awalnya saja. Siapa orang yang salah dia lihat dariku? Apa mungkin dia…? Itu tidak mungkin. Orang itu sudah mati._

88888

_**Museum Artefak, 17 Mil dari Mineral Town**_

Alarm museum itu menjerit keras sejak lebih dari 2 jam yang lalu, namun tidak ada satu pun pihak berwenang yang datang. Kondisi yang gelap membuat siapa pun yang berada di dalamnya sulit melihat, namun beberapa orang yang menyusup ke dalam menyusuri etalase kaca tanpa terhambat sedikit pun. Mereka berkumpul di tengah lobi, tempat seorang pria yang wajahnya terhalang topi sudah menunggu. Di tangannya ada sebongkah permata hitam mengkilat, denyutan energi ungu terlihat samar di sekitar batu itu.

"Hei, bos! Itu harta karunnya?"

"… tentu saja."

"Ternyata hanya sebuah batu. Kau bilang hartanya tidak ternilai! Aku tidak lihat batu itu ternyata ha-"

Suara ledakan senapan menggema di seluruh ruangan kosong itu. Orang itu tidak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya setelah seluruh kepalanya hilang. Pria bertopi itu mendesah, memainkan batu itu di antara jari-jarinya.

"Dia ini siapa? Aku tidak pernah lihat…"

"Maaf, bos. Dia ini orang baru."

"Heh! Pantas…"

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada batu hitam itu. Sisinya yang mulus memantulkan cahaya yang menerobos sela-sela museum. Dia mendesah, menarik keluar satu pak rokok dari saku dalam jaketnya dan menaruh sebuah di bibir. Dia melirik anak buahnya, yang agak bergidik ngeri.

"Kenapa? Masih ada yang protes…?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Dia menyalakan rokoknya. Api yang menyala menerangi wajahnya. Pria muda dengan rambut oranye kemerahan dengan mata biru tajam, memandangi orang-orang di depannya dengan pandanan waspada. Menghirup lalu menghembuskan asap dari mulut, dia berdiri dari posisinya.

"Dengar semuanya! Dengan ini kita punya sudah punya empat dari tiga belas. Tinggal tiga lagi yang belum berada dalam genggaman siapa pun. Kita harus dapat yang tiga itu sebelum kita merebut yang lain dari keluarga de la Vega."

Dia berjalan mengintari anak buahnya seperti instruktur militer kepada rekrut baru. Menghirup rokoknya lagi dan menghembuskan asapnya ke wajah salah satu pria yang lebih tinggi darinya, dia melanjutkan, "Selama kita punya lebih banyak dari mereka, kita akan punya keuntungan saat kita merebut sisanya dari mereka… Tenang saja. Jika kita sudah berhasil membongkar 'labirin hidup' itu, hartanya akan jadi milik kita, dan hanya kita. Kelurga de la Vega sudah terlalu lama membuat kita terpuruk. Sekarang giliran kita sebagai Hashmal…"

Dia kemudian berjalan ke sebuah etalase kaca. Sebuah telur yang terbuat dari berbagai macam berlian dan permata terlindungi dari cipratan darah yang menempel di etalase dan menggenangi lantai. Dengan tidak hati-hati, dia mencabut sebuah garpu jerami besar dari tubuh penjaga museum yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

'Meski sangat menggoda untuk menyerang mereka sekarang… terlebih lagi, wanita itu…'

88888

Saya menerima pertanyaan tentang apa saja yang mengganjal dari fic ini. Dan mungkin di antara para readers ada yang bisa menebak siapa bos dari keluarga Hashmal. Petunjuk: dia karakter Harvest Moon yang official artwork-nya memegang garpu jerami. Itu juga akan jadi plot point dari fic ini. Di sini, mereka adalah antagonis utama. Harvest Moon juga butuh antagonis, kan? Apa lagi dengan cerita dengan setting seperti ini…

88888

**Glossary**

Keluarga de la Vega

Tuan tanah 'dunia belakang'. Spesialisasi di perakitan dan penyelundupan senjata dan memiliki tata krama yang agak militeris, membuat anggota-anggotanya punya pengetahuan seni perang yang luas.

Insiden 7 tahun lalu membuat keluarga ini terpuruk dengan banyaknya anggota yang melepaskan diri. Meski begitu, reputasinya sebagai orang-orang yang tak kenal ampun masih terketahui banyak orang. Bersama dengan kelompok Hashmal, mereka adalah salah satu orang yang tahu tentang batu sihir kunci Labirin Hidup juga jalan masuk yang aman ke sana.

Keluarga Hashmal

Dikenal juga sebagai Kelompok Singa Putih, mereka dulunya adalah mitra keluarga de la Vega, namun pengkhianatan seorang anggota de la Vega 20 tahun lalu membuat mereka menjadi musuh bebuyutan. Banyak menghasilkan orang-orang ekstrimis dari garis keturunan utamanya.

Saat masa kritis setelah memisahkan diri dengan keluarga de la Vega, terjadi perebutan kekuasaan antara ayah dan anaknya yang masih remaja. Perseteruan itu selesai dengan kemenangan si anak, juga terbunuh dan hilangnya pewaris keluarga yang lain.

Labirin Hidup

Sebutan orang-orang 'dunia belakang' untuk sebuah gua yang panjang dan dalam di pinggiran kota. Tempat yang luar biasa berbahaya, susunan jebakan dan bentuk interior gua yang selalu berubah yang memberinya nama Labirin Hidup. Dikatakan sebagai kuil untuk penyembahan dewa yang lebih tinggi dari Harvest Goddess dan Harvest King, tempat ini banyak diincar oleh pemburu harta dan perampok makam karena ada rumor tentang apa yang disebut 'emas' di ujung gua. Gerbang yang menutup ruang harta itu dikunci oleh permata sihir yang jumlahnya seiring dengan waktu semakin banyak dan tersebar ke seluruh dunia, mempersulit usaha para pemburu harta untuk membuka gerbangnya.

88888

**Character Info**

Name: Cliff

Age: 27

Sex: Male

Weapon of Choice: Shallow Blade (hidden in his boots)

Cliff hidup bersama ibu dan adik perempuannya dalam lingkungan yang tidak acuh satu sama lain. Meski begitu, keluarga mereka bahagia di dalam penderitaan mereka. Saat ibunya sakit, Cliff berkelana untuk mencari obat meninggalkan keluarganya. Di tengah perjalanannya, dia kehabisan uang dan bekal dan ditemukan tak sadarkan diri oleh Mark dan orang-orangnya.

Keluarga de la Vega yang prihatin memberikan bantuan materil dan moril kepada Cliff untuk membantu menyembuhkan ibunya. Namun saat dia kembali, ibunya sudah meninggal dan adiknya dijual ke rumah prostitusi oleh tuan tanah lingkungan itu karena tidak bisa membayar utang. Murka, dia membunuh si tuan tanah dan menjadi pelarian sejak usia 16 tahun. Klan de la Vega menerimanya meski agak ragu, menjadikannya pekerja kasar sebelum naik pangkat menjadi salah satu pengawal Claire.

88888

Seperti yang terlihat, masa lalunya Cliff sudah di-alter untuk penyesuaian. Saya sebenarnya punya lebih dari tiga versi cuma buat dia. Yang lain sudah punya gambaran yang mateng, tapi kalau ada yang kelupaan, mungkin akan nambah lagi.

Sesi berikutnya adalah review reply.

88888

**GreenOpalus**

Hehe…

Sepertinya dari sekian banyak yang review, cuma kau yang nyadar. Kalau si Chelsea ada, ya pasti para penghuni Island series sudah menunggu giliran. Meski belum ada perannya, tapi dipastikan Vaughn ada bagian penting.

Ya, Desert Eagle itu pistol.

Terima kasih, Green. Tunggu chapter baru Dissidia pas bulan Juli.

**Owly bros**

Desert Eagle itu memang Magnum. Kenapa Desert Eagle? Karena pegangannya yang besar, keras, dan berat (2,5 kg), selain buat nembak, Claire juga suka memukul dengan pegangan pistolnya kalau musuh terlalu dekat.

Bukan hanya Mineral Town yang jadi medan perang. Forget-Me-Not, Sunny Islands, Flowerbud, Wafle Town, semua daerah Harvest Moon akan mandi darah tanpa kecuali.

Sebenarnya, de la Vega itu kepikirannya pas nonton 'Child's Play', tapi disemen memang dari 'The Legend of Zorro.

**mayumi yoshida**

Claire itu memang dasarnya baik, cuma emotionally distant.

**lee0**

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan review.

Kebanyakan kesalahan yang ada di fic ini karena saya kadang-kadang malas double check. Harap dimaafkan. Saya akan lebih hati-hati.

Um… feel mafianya itu yang seperti apa, ya? Karena saya merasa hanya memberi sedikit untuk dua chapter ini.

**Rin Wolfe Sakamoto**

Saya setuju dengan soal fandom itu yang sudah terlalu banyak 'sampah'nya. Tidak apa-apa cuci mata sebentar.

Diksi yang seperti ingin makan biskuit? Hehe…

Terima kasih untuk fav-nya.

**Melody-Cinta**

Jangan down dulu, dong… namanya juga belajar. Nanti lama-lama juga terbiasa buat fic yang makin bagus.

Hum… Jill sama Kai, ya? Gimana, ya… agak susah juga bayanginnya. Diusahain saja, lah…

**heylalala**

Hehe… saya belum pernah dapat review dengan kata 'keren' sebanyak kau punya.

Saya memang sengaja membuat karakternya si Claire seperti itu. Strong woman, strong leader. Even a bit cold, but fuzzy inside.

**teacupz**

terima kasih untuk sarannya. Kurasa reply yang sebelumnya sudah menjelaskan secara garis besar tentang banyaknya typo dalam fic ini.

Tidak adanya kata-kata kasar dalam chapter saat itu karena situasinya. Mereka-mereka itu kan manusia tanpa hukum, susah kalau tidak ada unsur yang dianggap orang awan itu 'tidak seronok'.

Perkataan Gotz tentang tebing yang licin itu memang ada di gamenya.

Terima kasih kembali atas pengertiannya.

88888

Sekian dulu, saudara-saudaraku. Kembali saya ingatkan, jika ada pertanyaan, harap di review atau PM.

Caa oui eh haqd lrybdan. (NB: read in Al-Bhed)


	4. Sp 1 Yr 1, Mineral Town

"talking"

'thinking'

"_indirect talking"_

'_indirect thinking'_

_Inner Monologue_

_**Setting Change**_

Author Note:

Chapter 4… lelet juga ya updatenya. Udah jadi 'mahasiswa' seh… (meski dari dulu mahasiswa selalu diartikan mahabodoh). Aku nggak tahu harus nulis apa di author note kali ini hehe ^^; jadi langsung aja nikmati chapter 4 'The Mother, The Farmer, The Queen'. Oh, ya. Aku mengganti nama chapternya, jadi nama chapternya sesuai dengan hari kejadian dalam bab itu.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harvest Moon.

Random Quote:

_Raging Beauty : These birds are pecking at my flesh! And MY SOUL!_

_(Raging Beauty of B&B corps after been subdued by non-lethal method, Metal Gear Solid 4)_

88888

**The Mother, The Farmer, The Queen**

Chapter 4: Sp 2 Year 1, Mineral Town

_**Mother's Hill**_

"Baiklah, jelaskan dan buat aku terkesan."

Claire memandang Cliff dari posisinya di atas batu besar dekat padang bunga Mother Hill. Pemuda itu menggeliat di bawah sorot mata wanita itu, membuat Claire mengangkat alis. Sejak kapan Cliff jadi selembek ini? Dia membuka-tutup mulutnya seperti ikan kehabisan air sebelum bicara dengan suara yang luar biasa pelan, membuat Claire memaksa telinganya untuk mendengar apa yang keluar dari mulutnya. Meski dia bisa mendengarnya, dia masih agak tidak percaya.

"Saya ditawan…"

"Apa?"

"Saya ditawan Keluarga Hamilton saat pembumihangusan kediaman de la Vega. Mereka 'menanyakan' tentang keberadaan batu sihir 'Labirin Hidup' dan kemungkinan posisi penyerangan Keluarga Hashmal. Saya ini kan hanya pelayan rendahan, jadi saya tidak tahu… tapi mereka tetap menahan saya sampai dua tahun lalu."

"Hamilton, katamu…? Aku tidak tahu mereka tertarik pada 'Labirin Hidup'. Waffle Town itu lumayan besar dan sukses, bahkan tanpa aglikulturnya. Menjadi walikota dan punya anak yang 'lumayan' kompeten, aku tidak menyangka dia orang yang seperti itu... mengincar 'emas'nya maksudku..."

"..."

"Tapi itu jelas tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Kau bilang mereka menahanmu sampai dua tahun lalu. Selama dua tahun itu, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau tidak kembali?"

Kembali Cliff menggeliat di hadapannya. Merasa kesabarannya habis, Claire melanjutkan dengan nada agak mengancam, " Tidak akan ada yang tahu, kalau ada 'kecelakaan' dan seseorang ditemukan tewas jatuh dari atas bukit yang indah ini, kan?"

Mata pemuda itu akhirnya berani memandangnya. Dia bisa melihat rasa takut di dua mata keunguan itu. Namun dia juga merasakan, rasa takut yang ada di mata itu bukan karena ancamannya. Claire mulai bisa menebak apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikirannya, membuat perutnya terasa seperti diaduk.

"Kau takut… kami akan menganggapmu pengkhianat saat kau kembali, dan tidak mau menerimamu lagi. Atau mungkin lebih buruk dari itu... berusaha memburumu seperti si pengkhianat Henri." Claire menyuarakan pikirannya, membuat Cliff tersentak di tempat. Dia tidak menjawab.

"Kau tahu aku punya semua hak di dunia untuk melakukan itu...?" Cliff mengangguk pelan. Namun kata-katanya mantan bosnya membuat dia mengangkat kepalanya dengan begitu cepatnya sampai Claire khawatir lehernya patah.

"Karena itu, aku biarkan kau pergi..."

Tidak bisa menemukan suaranya, Cliff hanya menggerakkan mulutnya, namun cukup jelas untuk tahu apa yang dia katakan.

'Kenapa...?'

Claire hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Mungkin karena aku mulai menyukaimu... Anggaplah itu sebagai hadiah. Tidak setiap hari aku sebaik ini, loh… jadi terima saja."

Claire segera melompat turun dari atas batu besar itu dan berjalan menuruni bukit. Setelah dia sudah tidak terlihat dari tempat itu, barulah Cliff jatuh terduduk dia atas rumput hijau Mother Hill. 'Apa yang baru saja terjadi...?' hanya itu yang ada di dalam hatinya, masih tidak percaya dia diampuni semudah itu. Dia merebah di rumput, memandang langit yang cerah tidak berawan. Sedikit demi sedikit, dia membiarkan senyum merekah di wajah. Paling tidak, dengan ini bebannya sudah hilang.

88888

_**Mineral Town**_

Nana berbelok melewati persimpangan jalan batu di depan rumah barunya. Ibunya masih tidak mengizinkannya pergi terlalu jauh dari rumah, namun palin tidak dia bisa pergi ke rumahnya May. Dia baru saja akan melewati sebuah peternakan unggas saat ada makhluk putih melayang dan mendarat di atas kepalanya. Dengan dua tangan, dia meraih ke atas kepalanya dan memandang benda itu di depan wajahnya dengan matakagum. Annabelle de la Vega tidak pernah melihat ayam yang masih hidup sampai saat ini. Semua ayam yang dilihatnya pasti sudah berbalut tepung atau kecap manis. Dengan elusan lembut, dia merasakan bulu-bulu halus ayam itu saat dia mendengar suara yang memanggilnya.

"Heeeeiiii…."

Nana menoleh ke arah suara yang berasal dari dalam peternakan. Seorang gadis dengan rambut pink mencolok dan gaun merah berlari dan berhenti di depannya. Terengah-engah dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya dengan membungkuk. Nana menunggu sampai gadis itu selesai mengambil nafas sebelum menyodorkan ayam yang ada di tangannya.

"Milikmu?"

"Ah, ya." Dia kemudian mengambil ayam itu dari tangannya. "Aku bertugas menjaga ayam itu tidak keluar dari pagar. Tapi entah kenapa mereka selalu berhasil keluar, hehe."

Dia kemudian melempar ayam itu ke dalam pagar kayu sederhana dan beranjak untuk mengejar ayam lain yang lari. Nana hanya sweatdrop saat ayam yang baru masuk itu keluar lagi karena pintu pagarnya tidak ditutup. Dia mendesah, menangkap ayam yang lari dan menutup pagarnya. Gadis berambut pink itu kembali bersama dua ayam berwarna kecoklatan berbintik hitam, tidak seperti bulu putih bersih yang tadi. Setelah dua ayam itu masuk, gadis itu berbalik dan tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu. Kau pasti anaknya yang baru pindah ke komplek pertanian itu, ya?"

"Iya… namaku Annabelle d…"

Nana teringat kata-kata ibunya yang melarang untuk memberitahu siapa pun tentang nama keluarga mereka. Dia mengerutkan alis, kalau mereka tidak boleh bangga dengan nama mereka, untuk apa mereka jadi de la Vega? Dia teringat dia sedang bicara dengan orang. Gadis itu masih memandangnya dengan antusias.

"Annabelle. Tapi panggil saja Nana."

"Nana, ya? Namaku Popuri. Keluargaku yang punya tempat ini."

"Hooo…"

"Jadi, kalau mau beli ayam atau minta bantu apa pun, jangan sungkan-sungkan, ya…" Dia mengajak Nana berkeliling tempat itu. Berkenalan dengan ibunya, Lilia, dan kakaknya, Rick. Keluarga itu juga memberi sedikit pengarahan tentang cara memelihara unggas. Sebentar Nana berada di antara mereka, membuatnya agak kangen dengan orang-orang rumah. Meski hanya bertiga, namun mereka selalu bisa bersama. Dia pamit saat matahari tepat berada di atas kepala, menunda kedatangannya ke rumah May untuk besoknya.

88888

_**Persimpangan Jalan Utara Mineral Town, Perpustakaan**_

'Hari yang indah…'

Claire yang sedang 'menjelajah' bagian utara kota berpikir. Udara kota itu segar, meski sudah hampir tengah hari. Nana pergi ke rumah May, petak 6X3 lobaknya juga sudah diurus. Rumput dan dahan kayu yang memenuhi tanahnya masih banyak tersisa, terutama yang berukuran besar. Claire memutuskan untuk menyelesaikannya sisanya besok, juga sekalian untuk menanyakan cara untuk membeli alat dengan kualitas yang lebih baik.

Dia akan berbelok di jalan sebelah utara Penginapan Doug saat ada seseorang yang menabraknya keras sekali. Suara jeritan kaget perempuan terdengar, namun Claire heran karena sepertinya orang yang menabraknya terlalu berat untuk wanita dengan suara sehalus dan sepelan itu. Secara refleks, dia menahan tubuh yang akan jatuh itu, sebelum menyadari 'tubuh' yang dia tahan adalah sebuah tumpukan buku yang tinggi. Dia mengangkat tumpukan buku itu dan menyingkirkannya untuk melihat siapa yang sudah dia selamatkan.

Wanita bertubuh kecil langsing dengan rambut hitam dikepang dua sedang berusaha menyeimbangkan buku-buku di tangannya. Dia menoleh pada orang yang sudah menolongnya. Claire agak tersentak. Dari semua wanita yang pernah dia lihat, mungkin dialah wanita yang bisa terlihat manis meski berpakaian kuno. Kulit yang putih, rambut yang halus dan mengkilap. Mata, hidung, alis. Jelas banyak diincar orang.

'Aku mulai kedengaran lesbi… tapi memang bikin iri...' Dia segera teringat apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. Dia kembali mencoba menyeimbangkan buku-bukunya, namun tubuhnya mulai oleng. Claire segera meraih bahunya. Dia menggumamkan pelan 'terima kasih', kepala agak tertunduk. Claire menawarkan untuk membawa separuh dari bukunya, sesuatu yang tidak dihentikan gadis itu. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke perpustakaan, dia yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Mary, sama sekali tidak mencoba bicara. Claire berpikir bahwa dia mempunyai rasa kurang percaya diri kronis.

Perpustakaan itu tepat berada di sebelah rumahnya, hanya dibatasi oleh sebuah dinding. Mary membukakan pintu bangunan itu dan mempersilahkan Claire masuk. Claire segera menaruh tumpukan besar buku di atas sebuah meja kayu kecil. Mary segera menyusul dengan tumpukan bukunya sendiri. Setelah lepas dari beban, gadis itu menoleh ke arah Claire yang sedang melihat buku-buku yang ada di rak dan membungkuk.

"A-Anu… terima kasih sudah membantuku…"

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku juga yang tidak lihat jalan."

"Tapi... sampai ikut me-"

"Apa perlu alasan untuk membantu orang lain? Lagian, ini bukan masalah besar."

Claire kemudian mengambil sebuah buku dari raknya. Jilid terbuat dari kulit kecoklatan yang melapisi karton tebal, kertas-kertas di dalamnya ditahan dengan benang hitam. Dia membuka buku itu dan membaca halaman pertamanya. Tulisan tangan dengan tinta hitam menghias halaman itu. Claire membaca pendahuluan yang ada di halaman itu sebelum menoleh pada Mary dan berkata, "Apa buku ini kau yang tulis?"

Anggukannya menjawab pertanyaan itu. Wanita berambut pirang itu duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada di sana, membalik ke halaman selanjutnya buku yang ternyata novel itu.

"A-Aku mencoba menulis. Tapi tidak ada yang mau membaca. Perpustakaan ini memang selalu sepi, jadi aku tidak tahu apa pendapat orang…"

"Begitu, ya…"

"Jadi…" Claire mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari buku itu dan menjawab dengan singkat.

"Ceritanya agak klise."

"Oh…"

"Kisah ksatria pemberani yang menyelamatkan putri dari cengkraman penyihir jahat sudah bukan ide baru lagi. Aku sudah membaca cepat sampai halaman 47, interaksi antara si ksatria dan putri terlalu dangkal untuk memberikan alasan pada si ksatria untuk menerobos kastil penyihir demi sang putri. Singkatnya: klise."

Dia kemudian menutup buku itu dan mengembalikannya ke tempatnya lagi. Dia berbalik dan menatap sepasang mata kecewa yang tertuju ke tanah. Dia melanjutkan, "Meski kau menuliskan kisah fantasi, kau tetap harus memberi unsur realita pada interaksi tokohnya. Karena, percaya pada kataku Mary, manusia itu memang tidak menginginkan realita. Namun mereka menginginkan keindahan di fantasi yang sesuai dengan realita."

"Jadi... aku harus menambah interaksi pada tokoh."

"Itu, dan perkembangan karakter di dalam cerita. Buat pembaca merasakan simpati untuk tokoh-tokohmu melalui perjuangan mereka."

Claire tersenyum tipis ke pada gadis itu. Matanya bukan lagi menyimpan kekecewaan, namun kini memancarkan rasa kagum yang sangat dia kenal di mata putrinya.

"Claire, apa kau penulis?"

"Tidak juga. Cuma keluargaku ini yang mencintai seni bercerita."

Pintu perpustakaan terbuka tiba-tiba. Seorang pria dengan pakaian serba hijau dengan topi lebar berhiaskan bunga liar yang berwarna senada dengan rompinya. Ransel besar di bahu, dia tersenyum lebar pada putri satu-satunya.

"Ayah."

"Ah, Mary. Kukira kau masih ada di penginapan. Aku baru dengar soal orang ba… ru…"

Pria itu terdiam sementara matanya tertuju pada Claire. Mary yang bingung dengan reaksi ayahnya, mengalihkan pandangan pada ayahnya, lalu Claire, lalu ayahnya lagi. Claire tertawa pelan.

"Kupikir, setelah Cliff aku tidak akan bertemu dengan muka lama lagi…"

"Dahlia…?"

88888

Oke, stop di sini dulu. Akhir-akhir ini, aku mengalami apa yang menjadi penyakit kronis para penulis: writer block. Bahkan bukan fanfic saja, aku juga lagi males ngisi galeri Deviantart. Sejak lulus SMA, malesku jadi nggak kira-kira. Mungkin updatenya juga bakal lama.

Aku mulai menulis draft chapter filler ini pas eyang buyutku meninggal kira-kira 200-250 hari lalu di usia 92 tahun. Semoga amal ibadahnya diterima dan arwahnya bisa tenang di bawah naungan Yang Maha Besar Allah SWT. Amin...

88888

_**Review Reply**_

**Green-Chrystall**

Hehe… salah.

Kan udah dijelasin di chapter 1, Jack itu di Keluarga de la Vega. Lebih tepatnya seperti ini urutannya: Claire Mark Jill & Jack (kembar, tapi Jill lahir duluan) Chelsea. Jadinya bos Keluarga Hashmal itu bukan dia. Mafia yang berasal dari keluarga inti itu sistemnya seperti kerajaan, kepemimpiannya turun temurun. Pete itu nama samarannya Jack (meski sebenernya di Harvest Moon, nama canonnya Jack itu Pete, jadi kebalikannya).

Karakter dari IoH / SI bakal muncul, ada yang perannya udah jadi, ada yang belum. Meski aku masih bingung mau kutaro mana si Will itu, tapi Lily udah kebentuk. Dia yang pemburu harta karun gampang punya koneksi sana *OH, SHIT! SPOILER!*. harap tunggu saja.

**Melody-Cinta**

Yah… memang bakal lumayan lama buat konflik utamanya muncul, jadi untuk bagian-bagian awalnya itu cuma cerita Claire dan anaknya yang mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan Mineral Town sambil menutupi identitas mereka sebagai kriminal (Nana itu juga termasuk buron karena dia anaknya Big Boss Keluarga de la Vega).

Pembagian alurnya sebenarnya lumayan jelas: lihat saja setting change. Alurnya itu alur maju, kalau ada kilas balik keliatan di setting changenya (misalnya _**Flashback Start**_). Kalau kejadiannya dispesifik, waktu kejadian juga akan ditulis. POV (Point of View) menggambarkan kejadian yang terjadi di setting yang lalu melalui mata orang yang berbeda. Intinya seperti itu.

**teacupz'**

1. Aku belum pernah menulis warning karena pada chapter itu adegan gorenya belum ada apa-apanya. Kuulangi, belum ada apa-apanya. All out blood, violence, torture, and character death masih lumayan jauh, jadi belum ada warning. Tapi kalau merasa nggak enak, lain kali ada adegan seperti itu aku akan tulis warningnya.

2. Random Quote itu cuma buat ngeramein saja. Aku memilih kata-kata tokoh anime/manga, games, atau film yang terada membekas di otak atau menyayat hati setelah aku nonton atau mainin. Kadang-kadang juga aku menulis yang lumayan iconic dari satu tokoh. Seperti misalnya, fansnya Pokemon (yang game. Anime vers. must die!) pasti tahu siapa itu Red dan kenapa dialognya dia cuma "…".

Aku memilih Raging Beauty kali ini karena dia berasal dari Aceh (akhirnya keberadaan kita diakui internasional, meski sebagai tempat penuh perang) dan paling kuinget adegan tewasnya. Quotenya itu kata-katanya pas dia mau mati.

3. Kalimat 'Sebuah dahan pohon rendah menahan tubuhnya terus terseret' itu sebenarnya ada kata 'yang' diantara 'tubuhnya' dan 'terus'. Jadi bukan dahannya ikut terseret, tapi dahannya nahan badan yang terseret arus. Maaf atas kesalahpahamannya.

4. Kesalahan ketik, tidak ada argumen.

5. '**namun tidak sebelum menghantamkan belakang kepala Cliff ke dinding. / menurut gue, lebih pas kalau kata 'belakang' dituliskan 'bagian belakang'. rasanya sedikit janggal kalau 'belakang' doang. ^^;**'. Pertanyaan yang ini jawabannya ada di kalimat sebelumnya. Claire sudah menekan badannya Cliff ke dinding dan tangannya mencekik lehernya Cliff. Jadi aku nggak nambahan apapun karena memang sudah nggak ada apa-apa di belakang kepalanya Cliff.

6. '**lalu, pada bagian glossary, ada lines ini: 'Bersama dengan kelompok Hashmal, mereka adalah salah satu orang yang tahu tentang batu sihir'. mungkin lebih pas kalau 'orang' diganti dengan 'kelompok' atau yang lainnya yang lebih terkesan jamak. :D**'. Tadinya aku juga mau nulisnya kelompok, tapi nggak jadi setelah dipikir-pikir.

Kau perhatikan kata-kata orang yang kepalanya di tembak Big Boss Hashmal. Dia itu termasuk dalam kelompok, tapi tidak tahu soal batu sihirnya. Itu karena orang yang tahu persis soal 'Labirin Hidup' ataupun 'emas' yang diincar Keluarga Hashmal itu cuma orang yang ada di lingkarang terdalam keluarga intinya. Intinya cuma bisa dihitung dengan jari yang ada di satu tangan. Anak buah Hashmal yang ada di museum juga sama, tapi mereka lebih pintar buat tidak memepertanyakan keputusan bos mereka yang terkenal sadis, dingin, dan tempramental.

7. Kristal / batu sihir itu bakal jadi motivasi utama cerita ini berjalan. Aku akan bocorkan sedikit. Jumlahnya ada tigabelas, dan masing-masing punya nama berdasarkan gelar roh yang menjadi penjaganya.

Oh, dan terima kasih buat pujiannya. Aku nggak pernah bisa buat adegan romance dan humor yang bagus, tapi kalau masalah adegan tarung atau drama lumayan bisa.

8. Lihat review replynya Grin. Jawabannya bukan Jack atau Pete.

88888

Hah… sepertinya masih belum ada yang bener jawabnya, nih. Padahal kalau ada satu saja yang bisa jawab, konfrontasi antara keluarga mafia itu bisa dipercepet. Yah sudahlah, kuberi petunjuk baru. Big Boss Hashmal itu bukan main character, tapi seorang bachelor. Silahkan tebak dengan penuh pertimbangan.

Karena tidak ada tokoh yang punya peran kokoh dalam dan berpengaruh pada plot (paling nggak, nggak sekarang), kali ini tidak ada character info atau glossary. Saya tutup sampai di sini. Selamat beristirahat di akhir minggu ini. Ciao.


	5. Sp 2 Yr 1, de la Vega Familia

"talking"

'thinking'

"_indirect talking"_

'_indirect thinking'_

_Inner Monologue_

_**Setting Change**_

Author Note :

Tugas lagi banyak, tapi malah nulis chapter baru… harap jangan tiru orang males yang satu ini. Seminggu ini bener-bener nggak mood yang lain. Kali ini kebanyakan dipenuhi flashback, mungkin akan agak panjang juga.

Aku nggak tahu mau nulis apa lagi…

Disclaimer :

Do not own Harvest Moon and its colorful inhabitant.

Random Quote :

_In the world without sound, I fluttered down: I was snow._

(Yuki Nagato's Image Song, Haruhi Suzumiya series)

88888

**The Mother, The Farmer, The Queen**

Chapter 5, Day 2 Year 1, de la Vega familia

_**Kediaman Keluarga Basil Louis**_

"Silahkan masuk, Claire. Jangan sungkan-sungkan."

"Apa kalimat itu sudah jadi catchphrase penduduk Mineral Town?" mendengar gurauan langka itu, Basil hanya tertawa pelan.

"Mungkin?"

Mereka disambut oleh istrinya Basil. Wanita berambut berombak itu terkejut melihat wanita pirang yang berjalan masuk ke rumah mereka. Mata biru yang membuatnya teringat pada seseorang yang sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu, Anna tersadarkan saat suaminya mulai memperkenalkan wanita itu.

"Anna, ini Claire. Atau Dahlia saat kau mengenalnya. Dia anak pertamanya kakak angkatku."

Claire kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, mata biru itu membuatnya teringat di mana dia pernah bertemu dengan wannita pirang itu.

_**Flashback, 26 tahun yang lalu, Kediaman Keluarga de la Vega, Anna's POV**_

Rumah yang besar dan mewah di depanku ini seperti membawaku ke tengah dongeng. Basil memintaku bertemu dengan keluarga besarnya, jelas aku tidak bisa menolak. Tapi setelah melihat eksterior istana ini, membuatku jadi agak rendah diri.

Dalamnya pun penuh dengan barang antik dan berbagai lukisan, sepertinya adalah lukisan dari kepala keluarga ini dalam beberapa generasi dari nama dan tanggal yang ada di bawah lukisannya. Basil sedikit berlama-lama di satu lukisan, wajah seorang pria berambut dan berjanggut keemasan yang menatap tajam dengan mata biru dinginnya. Kami mendengar suara langkah dan disambut oleh seorang pelayan pria, yang kemudian mengantar kami ke ruang makan di mana seluruh anggota keluarga de la Vega berkumpul.

Sesaat kami memasuki ruangan itu, segera semua mata tertuju pada kami, dan tidak sedikit yang memandangku dengan pandangan tidak senang atau mencoba mencari cela dari diriku. Aku yang menggeliat di hadapan mereka, membuat jumlah mereka yang menatapku dengan tidak senang semakin bertambah. Basil memperkenalkan namaku ke pada semua yang berkumpul, dan setelah semua selesai aku mecoba memberikan salam, namun pria pirang yang sama dengan yang ada di lukisan memotong kata-kataku dan langsung mempersilahkan kami duduk. Agak malu dengan perlakuan yang kuterima, membuatku terdiam sepanjang makan malam.

Basil mencoba meminta maaf atas perlakuan Tuan Rodrigo, namun aku mencoba menenangkannya, mengatakan itu semua tidak apa-apa, meski aku agak terhibur dia mau membelaku. Datang seorang pelayan yang menyampaikan pesan bahwa Tuan Rodrigo menginginkan Basil bertemu dengannya secara privat. Aku memberi izin, namun bukan berarti aku tidak penasaran. Memastikan tidak ada yang tahu aku mengikuti, aku mencoba mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Dia gadis yang sopan..." aku mendengar suara dalam Tuan Rodrigo yang segera disambar oleh Basil.

"Lalu kenapa kau memperlakukan dia seperti sampah?"

"Karena memang itulah dia... kau bertemu dengannya saat kalian ada di arena judi, kau tidak akan tahu apa dia akan menyerangmu seperti segerombol serigala..."

"..."

Aku hanya mendengar itu sebelum aku lari menjauh dari pintu. Bukan kata-kata keras dari Tuan Rodrigo yang membuatku sedih. Tidak, tapi keraguan Basil untuk menjawab yang membuat mata pedas karena air mata. Aku berlari tak tentu arah, dan saat kakiku sudah kelelahan, aku tidak mengenali sekelilingku lagi. Rumah ini benar-benar besar...

Aku berjalan ke pinggir sebuah balkon, seperinya aku sedang berada di lantai 3. lampu kota yang bersinar mencolok di kegelapan malam sangatlah cantik. Tapi itu semua tidak bisa menghilangkan kesedihanku.

"Kalau kau mau bunuh diri, sebaiknya cari tempat yang lain."

Aku menoleh ke asal suara, seorang gadis kecil duduk di atas pinggiran pagar balkon, menatap langit yang tidak berbintang dengan mata biru yang sama dengan Tuan Rodrigo. Dia kemudian menoleh padaku.

"Kalau kau bunuh diri di sini, mayatmu tidak akan ditemukan."

"S-Siapa kau?"

Aku sedikit mengutuk suaraku yang bergetar. Gadis itu memandangku beberapa saat, sebelum melompat turun dari atas pagar yang lumayan tinggi untuk ukuran tubuhnya. Dia terlihat seperti baru berumur 7 tahunan, namun pembawaannya seperti orang dewasa. Dia berdiri di hadapanku dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Dahlia de la Vega, anak sulung Rodrigo de la Vega... senang bertemu denganmu, nona..."

"Anna... Anna Evergreen."

"Hum... tapi sebentar lagi akan jadi Anna Louis, kan?" mendengar itu aku hanya tertawa hambar.

"Mungkin tidak juga…"

"Apa hanya di situ saja perjuanganmu?"

"Maaf?"

"Apa karena ayahku menjelek-jelekkan kebiasaanmu yang sudah kau tinggalkan, apa kau langsung menyerah untuk menikah dengan Paman Basil? Kalau begitu, kau memang tidak pantas untuk bersamanya…"

Mataku terbelalak. Anak kecil ini… bisa tahu semua yang sedang terjadi. Bahkan termasuk kebiasaan berjudiku yang sudah mulai hilang sejak aku bertemu Basil. Dia seperti bisa mebaca pikiranku, segera menjawab.

"Hanya firasat… baiklah, beberapanya saja. Kau berlari ke sini sepertinya tanpa sengaja, jadinya kupikir kau itu pasti mendengar sesuatu yang agak tidak menyenangkan. Aku tahu orang macam apa yang tinggal di sini, tidak susah menyebutkan orang yang mulutnya tidak punya rem."

"Itu artinya ayahmu juga." Dahlia hanya tersenyum masam, "Tapi, tidak. Bukan kata-kata Tuan Rodrigo yang membuatku agak tersinggung."

"Oh?" Dia menatapku dengan mata bingung dan penasaran. Wajahnya baru terlihat seperti anak-anak, benar-benar lucu. Aku merasa sedikit kesedihan ini menguap karena melihatnya saja.

"Basil, dia..."

"Jangan khawatirkan Paman Basil."

Matanya tegas. Aku merasa tenang melihatnya.

_**Flashback End**_

Anna melihat tangan yang terulur itu, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Claire. Wajahnya terhias dengan seringai tipis dengan sedikit tanda kesombongan di ujungnya.

"Dahlia de la Vega, anak sulung Rodrigo de la Vega... senang bertemu denganmu, Nyonya Anna Louis..."

Dia kemudian mengangkat alis kanannya, matanya penuh canda. Anna hanya tertawa renyah dan membalas salaman tangan wanita itu.

_**Penginapan Doug, Lantai Satu**_

Ann yang sedang mengelap bar dan kounter penginapan, mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup. Melihat pengunjungnya, gadis itu tersenyum lebar.

"Ah, Claire. Hari ini aku baru melihatmu."

"Oh, itu. Aku diajak makan siang oleh keluarga Louis." Dia berkata sambil merenggangkan tangan kanannya di atas kepala. "Tapi aku ada urusan lain, jadi kutolak."

"Oh..."

Claire kemudian melihat telepon hitam yang ada di ujung kounter selama beberapa saat. Ann yang sadar ke mana matanya tertuju, berkata "Kau mau menelpon?" Claire mengangguk, "Kalau begitu biayanya 10."

"Aku harus bayar?"

"Ya iya, lah. Ini satu-satunya telepon di Mineral Town."

'Malang sekali…' Claire kemudian mendesah, merogoh kantung overallnya, dan mengeluarkan 10 keping koin keemasan dan menyerahkannya pada Ann.

"Terima kasih. Ngomong-ngomong, kau bisa jaga sebentar di sini? Aku mau membereskan kamar atas sebentar."

"Ya…"

Setelah yakin gadis itu sudah naik ke atas, segera Claire memutar nomor telepon itu sambil sesekali melirik ke arah pintu atau tangga menuju lantai dua saat menunggu namor yang dihubunginya tersambung.

_**Tidak Diketahui, Pabrik Pembuatan Es**_

Sebuah pukulan menghantam rahang pria gemuk yang sedang dikekang berbagai jenis rantai dengan berbagai ukuran di udara. Tangisan dan informasi yang seharusnya 'rahasia' terdengar tidak jelas karena bibir dan rahang yang bengkak. Pria berambut coklat gelap itu menyeringai sambil berusaha mendengar apa saja yang dikatakan pria gemuk itu. Tiba-tiba seringainya hilang, dan segera diganti oleh kerutan di alis saat dia merasakan getaran di kantung celananya. Menarik cepat ponselnya, dia menjawab dengan nada kesal.

"Halo?"

"_Jack? Ini Claire."_ Segera senyum melebar di wajahnya.

"Oh, kakak? Bagaimana Mineral Town?"

"_Lumayan, lumayan. Aku bertemu dengan Cliff dan Paman Basil."_

"Cliff? Dia di sana? Terus kakak apain dia?"

"_Kulepaskan."_

"Kakak... gampang sekali bilangnya. Bukannya bahaya kalau dia lepas begitu saja. Bagaimana kalau dia menjual rahasia kita? Dia kan sudah lumayan lama di dalam keluarga de la Vega."

"_Bukan masalah. Sebenarnya ada yang aku mau kau lakukan."_

Jack segera berkonsentrasi untu mendengarkan dan memerintahkan beberapa orangnya untuk membungkam orang yang sedang dia interogasi untuk sementara. Jika kakaknya sudah kehilangan sebagian nada santainya, itu artinya ada masalah yang serius.

"_Aku mau kau mengawasi keluarga Hamilton. __Jangan lakukan apapun dulu. Aku mendengar mereka mengincar kunci 'Labirin Hidup'."_

"Dan siapa yang memberitahumu? Cliff? Apa sekarang dia bisa dipercaya?"

"_Tidak usah pikirkan yang begitu__an dulu. __Kalau memang itu cuma tipuan, aku yang akan tanggung jawab semuanya."_

"… aku mengerti… tapi kupikir ini agak aneh juga."

"_Aneh?"_

"Ya. Di Mineral Town nggak ada koran, kan? Jadi pantas kakak tidak tahu. Katanya di museum benda tak dikenal, ada perampokan. Dan kakak tahu apa yang anehnya?"

"_Museum benda tidak dikenal __Pelabuhan Maria? Jangan-jangan..."_

"Ya. Salah satu dari kunci 'Labirin Hidup', tidak salah lagi. Ditambah dengan tidak adanya tanda-tanda dicurinya benda lain, sudah bisa dipastikan, yang menerobos museum itu sudah mengincar 'Bulan Hitam' sejak awal."

"_Dan biar kutebak. Polisi tidak berbuat apa-apa?"_

"Mereka terkesan menutupi-nutupi, tapi ada beberapa reporter berhasil mencium bau busuknya, dan tersebarlah berita itu. Tapi karena dia merasa seperti ada yang masih menganjal, Jill menyusup ke kantor polisi, menemukan dokumen kasus itu, dan membobol kamar mayat."

"_Kamar mayat? Untuk apa dia ke kamar mayat?"_

"Aku baru mau menjelaskanya. Sepertinya ada masalah saat pembobolan museum itu dan jatuh korban. Seorang penjaga museum yang sudah tua, dan seorang lagi yang identitasnya masih belum diketahui. Tapi ada sesuatu yang tidak publik tahu yang kita ketahui. Orang yang kehilangan kepala karena tembakan shotgun itu punya tato singa putih di belakang tangan kirinya."

Jack seperti bisa membayangkan mata kakaknya melebar karena terkejut. Dan sepertinya tebakannya itu benar, nafas tak teratur bisa terdengar dari ujung telepon yang satunya.

"_Maksudmu Hashmal mencuri 'Bulan Hitam' dan polisi akan membiarkannya__ saja?"_

"Kau tahu orang seperti apa polisi-polisi itu. Sepertinya ada kompetisi berburu batu sihir dan kita tidak diundang."

Jack tidak mendengar jawaban untuk beberapa saat. Dia mulai khawatir dengan kakaknya. 'Jangan-jangan, dia kena serangan jantung...'

"_Jack..."_

"Ya?"

"_Tetap lakukan yang sudah kukatakan. Tapi mulai sekarang kabari aku terus, aku akan coba pasang telepon sendiri, tapi sepertinya akan susah. Kalau aku sudah dapat __cara untuk menghubungi kalian, aku akan beritahu. Kita akan lihat bagaimana perkembangannya nanti."_

"Aku mengerti."

"_Dan jaga kunci yang sudah ada di tangan kita. Aku punya firasat, mereka juga akan mengincar yang milik kita."_

"Tenang saja..."

Dengan itu, Claire memutuskan hubungannya. Jack mendesah, lalu mengalihkan perhatian pada pria gemuk yang masih terbelit rantai dan mulutnya disumbat seperti semacam bola karet. Dia menyeringai dan memukulkan kepalan tangan kanannya pada telapak kiri, mata berubaha liar. Anak-anak buahnya yang berada di situ segera mundur saat melihat nafsu membunuh dari pemuda itu.

"Kurasa aku akan sedikit melampiaskan kekesalanku padamu."

Kembali suara kepalan tangan menghantam daging dan suara erangan tertahan menggema di tempat itu.

_**Penginapan Doug**_

Claire menutup teleponnya, tepat saat Ann turun dari lantai dua. Nafas gadis itu agak terengah-engah dan keringat bercucuran deras.

"Maaf, Claire. Aku sudah meninggalkanmu jaga."

"Tak usah buru-buru. Lagian tidak ada yang datang."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau telepon siapa?"

"… cuma adikku… bukan apa-apa."

"Oh..."

"Terima kasih untuk teleponnya. Kau tidak tahu betapa itu membantuku."

"Ya... sama-sama..."

Setelah Claire keluar dari bangunan itu, barulah Ann melepaskan nafas yang dia tahan sejak dia menanyakan siapa yang dia telepon. Dia menenangkan tangannya yang agak gemetar, masih bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Mungkin pembicaraan mereka tidak berlangsung lancar.

_**Tidak Diketahui, Pabrik Pembuatan Es**_

Jack berjalan mondar-mondir di kantor pabrik itu, ibu jarinya menulis pesan di handphone hitamnya. Selesai mengirim dan kini menunngu jawaban, dia melempar dirinya sendiri ke atas kursi kantor itu dan menaruh kaki bersepatu boot kulitnya di atas meja. Menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kanan, dia menatap semua anak buahnya yang dia bawa ke tempat itu.

"Siapa yang sangka ini akan jadi rumit?"

Handphone bergetar. Dalam hati dia berpikir kenapa jawabannya cepat sekali. Dia melihat itu bukan SMS, tapi panggilan. Segera dia menjawab.

"Halo?"

"_Apa maksudmu dengan 'pencarian besar-besaran' kunci 'Labirin Hidup'? bukannya seharusnya itu rahasia?"_

Suara wanita soprano terdengar di telinga Jack. Anak keempat Keluarga de la Vega itu hanya mendesah mendengar wanita itu mulai mengoceh bahwa itu tidak mungkin. Merasa sudah cukup mendengar, dia mengambil nafas sebelum dia berteriak cukup keras untuk membuat kaget semua yang ada di sana.

"Aku tahu itu! Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa orang-orang Hamilton bisa dengar soal mereka."

"_Hamilton?"_

"Ya. Mereka katanya menangkap Cliff dan menginterogasinya soal kunci 'Labirin Hidup'. Ditambah sekarang Hashmal terang-terangan mencuri dari museum publik, jadi tidak salah lagi, pasti ada kompetisi di sini."

Tidak mendengar jawaban seperti biasanya, Jack jadi agak cemas. Wanita itu biasanya selalu bisa mengomentari apa saja.

"Hei, ada apa?"

"…_kurasa aku tahu dari mana Hamilton bisa mendengar soal 'batu sihir' itu…"_

"Apa?"

"_Kau tahu Barker bersaudara, kan?"_

"Empat orang brengsek yang membuat transaksi dengan Salamander co. berantakan? Siapa yang bisa lupa? Luka tembak dari Angela masih berbekas di bawah lenganku."

"_Aku dengar mereka lari ke Waffle Town __dan sembunyi di sana saat dikejar CIA, lalu menyamar sebagai petani di sana."_

"Sudah berapa lama…"

"_Aku dengar itu kira-kira 3 minggu lalu. Mengetahui bagaimana rumor berjalan di daerah kita, mungkin sudah lebih lama dari itu mereka sembunyi."_

Mendengar itu, Jack merebahkan tubuhnya kembali di kursi, tidak sadar di tengah pembicaraannya dia berdiri karena terkejut. Dia memijat jembatan hidungnya, merasakan denyut sakit kepala mulai datang.

"Kau… bisa pasti itu?"

"_Aku akan coba."_

"Terima kasih Sui Len…"

Dia memutuskan hubungannya dan merosot di kursinya. Suara langkah terdengar di belakangnya. Jack yang mengenali sepatu yang menghasilkan langkah itu, berkata tanpa menoleh ke belakangnya.

"Ada apa, Skye?"

"Kelihatan akan ada badai yang datang... bukannya ini pemandangan langka, melihat Nona Claire panik..."

"Jangan bercanda. Situasi ini mungkan akan tambah buruk."

"Tentu saja aku tahu."

Skye berjalan mengintari meja itu, jari-jari tangan kanannya meraba halus permukaan meja kayu eboni di depan Jack. Jack hanya memandang pria berambut perak itu dengan mata curiga.

"Apa maumu di sini? Kau datang bukan cuma untuk itu, kan?"

"Memang bukan…"

Dia kemudian meraih sesuatu dari balik kaus totol leopardnya. Sebuah .45 cal pistol. Dia mengacungkan handgun itu tepat ke wajah Jack yang tidak bereaksi.

"Kau ceroboh Jack…"

Jack hanya menyipitkan matanya. Anak buahnya tidak ada yang bergerak sama sekali, seperti mereka sudah tahu ini akan terjadi. Dia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada moncong pistol Skye yang masih tepat di depan wajahnya.

"… kau harus lebih memperhatikan keberadaan pengkhianat di antara kita."

"… begitu, ya?"

Suara tembakan menggema di tempat itu, membuat seorang pemulung menoleh ke arah pabrik es dari tempatnya di belakang bak sampah. Dia melihat orang-orang pekerja pabrik itu bergeletakan dan menggeliat kesakitan di halaman, dan meneruskan tidurnya.

_**End Chapter 5**_

88888

Selesai. Hari ini aku lagi banyak waktu luang. Kemarin, tanggal 2 Desember, ulang tahunku, aku ditabrak pas lagi naik motor. Jempol dan telunjuk kaki patah, kukunya kayaknya bakalan copot sebentar lagi. Seharian kemarin aku cuma tiduran di sofa. Untung, motornya nggak apa-apa. Batal ke luar hari itu. Semoga cepet sembuh, udah bosen di rumah meski cuma sehari.

Chapter kali ini penuh dengan konspirasi, jadi kebanyakan bagian percakapannya. Bab yang selanjutnya akan berada beberapa hari setelah chapter ini secara chronologis. Nggak mungkin, kan, kalau kutulis tiap harinya, jadi akan ada timeskip beberapa hari di beberapa chapter. Tapi yang penting plotnya jadi lumayan tebal kira-kira di chapter 10-an.

Di chapter kali ini juga mulai banyak karakter Harvest Moon dari luar Mineral Town. Bagi yang tahu siapa Angela pasti tahu, atau paling tidak punya gambaran, siapa nama saudara-saudaranya yang lain. Dan bagi yang tahu nama-nama tokohnya dari versi Jepang, pasti tahu siapa itu Sui Len. Aku kemungkinan akan menulis nama-nama dari versi Jepang untuk alias atau marga.

_**Character Info**_

Name: Jack de la Vega

Age: 25

Sex: Male

Weapon of Choice: Machete, Tommy Gun, Grenade Launcher

Jack, atau lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Si Anjing Gila, adalah anak keempat dari de la Vega bersaudara dan adik kembar dari Jill, merupakan yang paling tidak bisa menahan diri di keluarga itu. Berdarah panas dan mudah marah, reputasinya di 'Dunia Belakang' selalu diikuti perbuatannya yang tak kenal ampun dan amoral, bahkan untuk standar de la Vega. Sering semaunya sendiri sama seperti kakak kembarnya, tapi tetap setia pada keluarga dan patuh pada atasannya (baca: Claire dan para tetua) meski jarang menunjukkan rasa hormatnya. Namun di balik kasarnya sifat-sifat itu, dia menyembunyikan diri seorang ahli strategi yang dingin, juga kecintaannya pada anak kucing dan berkebun.

Di antara anak-anak de la Vega, dia adalah yang paling sering masuk penjara negara. Tempat yang mengerikan, para sipir bukan hanya menahan dan mempekerjakan para tahanan di pabrik atau kerja-kerja kasar yang lain, namun juga mengadu para tahanan di sebuah pertarungan, bahkan sering sampai mati. Jack yang sudah masuk ke penjara itu sejak umur 14 tahun, besar dalam keadaan sulit di mana anjing makan anjing sambil terus bertahan hidup di bawah tiran para sipir. Selalu berhasil keluar dari penjara satu dengan membunuh kepala sipir dan menghancurkan penjaranya, namun masuk ke penjara lain tak lama kemudian, hanya untuk keluar lagi sesaat sebelum dia dieksekusi dengan kembali menghancurkan penjaranya.

88888

Tidak ada review di chapter lalu, tapi aku akan tetap menjawab review yang baru datang beberapa hari lalu.

**Amalia blue chan**

Claire itu nggak bisa dibilang jahat atau baik. Cuma karena lingkungannya saja. Terus kenapa Gray nggak melerai Claire dan Cliff. Coba pikir, kalau ada dua orang yang lagi berantem sambil bisik-bisik, apa yang pertama mau kau lakukan, menguping atau melerai? Dan lagi, tidak lama setelah Gray menguping, dia udah ketahuan, jadinya belum sempat kepikiran untuk melerai. Semoga penjelasan ini bisa diterima.


	6. Sp 17 Yr 1, Another Side Another Story

"talking"

'thinking'

"_indirect talking"_

'_indirect thinking'_

_Inner Monologue_

_**Setting Change**_

Author Note :

Um… maaf atas lamanya chapter ini. Karena selama beberapa minggu ini habis buat menyelesain Scenario 000 di Dissidia Duodecim, jadi agak lupa sama yang lain. Ditambah sebelumnya di awal semester ada masalah KRS, pusingnya masyaallah…

Chapter ini sebenernya udah di tulis sejak… kapan ya? Aku sampai lupa. Oke, enough talking. This is the next chapter of the fic. Enjoy.

Disclaimer :

Do not own Harvest Moon and its colorful inhabitant.

Random Quote :

_The body is but a vessel for the soul, a puppet which bends to the soul's tyranny. And lo, the body is not eternal, for it must feed on the flesh of others, lest it return to the dust from whence it came. Therefore must the soul deceive, despise and murder men._

(A.J. Durai, Vargant Story)

88888

**The Mother, The Farmer, The Queen**

Chapter 6, Day 17 Year 1, Another Side, Another Story

88888

Pagi yang cerah, begitu yang pertama kali terlintas di pikirannya. Hari yang terasa lengang jika dibandingkan dengan saat dia masih bergumul dengan klan. Memimpin dan mengawasi transaksi, berkelahi dengan polisi, memastikan 'koneksi dan situasi' masih dalam kendali. Hidup dengan nyawa selalu dipisahkan oleh sehelai rambut dari kematian, kehidupan seperti di Mineral Town adalah bagaikan surge. Sudah sekitar dua minggu dia tinggal di kota kecil ini, dan dia merasa kerasan dengan kondisinya. Ini tidak bisa lebih baik lagi.

Berjalan di pinggiran petak-petak tanaman kentang yang baru bertunas dengan penyiram berkarat di tangan, Claire menyenandungkan lagu yang sering ibunya nyanyikan dulu saat beliau masih hidup. Melakukan yang seperti biasa dia lakukan di pagi hari, menyiramkan setiap tunas dan memastikan air yang tiap petak terima sesuai dengan apa yang mereka butuhkan. Jika terlalu banyak, kentang akan jadi cepat busuk, dan jika terlalu sedikit, tanamannya tidak akan tumbuh, begitu yang dia ingat. Buku-buku dari perpustakaan Mary benar-benar membantunya untuk lebih memahami cara berkebun yang baik. Mengingat hal itu, Claire juga ingat bahwa hari ini dia berjanji akan melihat bagaimana kelanjutan novel yang ditulisnya.

Anak itu benar-benar punya potensi, saying dia harus tinggal di kota kecil seperti ini. Tapi memikirkan tentang kehidupan kota membuat matanya menggelap. Kalau dia pergi ke kota, apa dia akan bertahan dengan kerasnya kondisi di sana? Apa dia makannya akan terjaga? Apa dia akan baik-baik saja? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang selalu keluar setiap kali dia menginjakkan kaki di luar gedung usang tempat tinggalnya dulu, meski dia memiliki 'status' yang sebenarnya bisa memastikan tempatnya yang aman di ketinggian.

Tanah yang lumayan lembab membuatnya puas dengan kerjanya, dia menyimpan kembali alat-alatnya di kotak tempat dia menemukan mereka saat dia pindah ke rumah itu. Melihat kondisi alat-alatnya yang sudah sangat berkarat dan tumpul membuatnya berpikir untuk membeli yang baru.

'Tapi kalau aku tidak salah, kakeknya si Gray itu bisa membuat alat yang lama menjadi lebih kuat. Mungkin aku harus memberi mereka kunjungan…'

Di antara para penduduk Mineral Town, mungkin duo pansai besi ini adalah yang paling tertutup di antara mereka semua. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja sepertinya Gray dan kakeknya menghindari dia setiap kali dia datang ke tempatnya Doug di sore hari. Karena selama ini tidak punya urusan dengan mereka, Claire tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan hal itu. Tapi kalau dia mau memperbaiki kualitas pertaniannya, sepertinya pertemuan antara merka tidak lagi bisa diundur.

Namun sebelum pergi ke tempat mereka, dia masih memiliki janji yang harus dipenuhi dengan Mary. Setelah selesai dengan semua tugasnya, dia memastikan Nana sudah terbangun dari tidurnya. Menguap lebar dari tempatnya di atas ranjang, Nana hanya menggeram dan terus mengubur dirinya sendiri di lautan selimut. Mulai kehabisan kesabaran, Claire menuangkan sisa air yang ada di penyiramnya ke atas selimut, diikuti dengan jeritan melengking yang mungkin bisa membangunkan semua penduduk Mineral Town.

"Mama! Mama jahat, nih…"

"Jangan banyak ngomel. Mama udah siapin sarapan di meja, jadi habis makan langsung mandi biar nggak masuk angin."

"Emangnya kenapa sih buru-buru? Ada urusan, ya?"

"Ya. Mama udah janji sama Mary buat ketemu pagi ini sebelum perpustakaannya buka. Mungkin balik nanti siang, jadi seluruh rumah ini jadi milikmu seharian ini. Kau juga bisa ajak si Tornado jalan-jalan di kebun, jadi cepetan siap-siap."

Mendengar hal itu, mata Nana berbinar-binar. Tornado adalah nama anak kuda yang dititipkan Barley kepada mereka karena dia tidak bisa lagi mengurus yang satu itu. Dengan senang hati si ibu-anak menerimanya. Satu tahun sebelum Barley mengambilnya lagi. Claire selalu menganggap itu bisa mengajarkan tanggung jawab kepada Nana, terutama melihat bagaimana anak itu sangat senang mengurus ‚kuda pribadinya' itu. Berlari ke meja makan untuk menghabiskan sarapannya sebelum beranjak ke pemandian air panas di dekat rumah mereka, Claire hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat antusiasme anak satu-satunya itu.

Jalan berdebu yang sudah terlihat familiar menyambutnya saat dia berjalan ke bagian utara kota itu. Sebagian besar penduduk bagian selatan sudah terbangun, namun Claire agak terheran-heran dengan asap yang mengepul dari cerobong toko pandai besi pagi-pagi begini.

'Apa mereka lembur, ya?'

Meneruskan langkahnya ke bangunan yang bersambung langsung dengan rumah keluarga Basil, dia mengetuk pelan pintunya untuk memperingatkan orang yang berada di dalam akan kehadirannya sebelum masuk ke dalam.

"Hei, Mary. Aku sudah datang sesuai janjiku."

Melihat keadaan terbengkalai tempat itu, membuat sesuatu di belakang kepalanya memperingatkan akan hal buruk yang terjadi. Berusaha menghilangkan prasangka buruk yang dia anggap berasal dari kehidupannya yang sebelumnya, Claire mencoba menyisir tempat itu untuk memastikan semua baik-baik saja. Perpustakaan itu sempit, jadi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama. Hanya ada beberapa buku di atas meja tertumpuk dalam tumpukan-tumpukan tinggi, seakan Mary baru saja membersihkannya atau raknya. Tapi kalau Mary bahkan belum selesai membenahi bagian bawah perpustakaannya ini, kenapa dia tidak ada di sini.

Memutuskan untuk memeriksa bagian atas, dia tidak mengira akan melihat pemandangan yang sedang dia lihat saat ini. Beberapa rak buku besar miring karena saling menindih sementara semua isinya tumpah ke lantai. Di bawah rak-rak itu, terlihat tangan pucat menyembul keluar, tidak bergerak. Claire tidak menyadari dirinya berteriak saat dia berlari ke tangan itu.

"Mary! Mary, kau bisa dengar aku!"

Sebuah lenguhan kesakitan terdengar lemah dari balik buku-buku yang menimpanya. Claire segera memberdirikan rak-rak itu satu persatu dan memeriksa keadaan gadis itu. Darah segar menyalir deras dari dahinya, sepertinya dia terpeleset saat sedang menaiki tangga yang terpasang di rak dan rak-rak itu jatuh menimpanya. Tidak sadarkan diri, tapi secara garis besar tidak apa-apa. Namun Claire menepuk dahinya dalam hati. Dia tidak bisa membandingkan seseorang yang tidak pernah terekspos dengan dunia gelap dengan standarnya. Memanggul tubuh gadis itu di punggung, Claire segera berlari menuju klinik yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat itu.

"Dokter! Aku butuh bantuanmu!"

Menendang pintu klinik hingga nyaris lepas dari engselnya, wanita de la Vega yang panik segera berlari menuju ruang periksa di sebelah kanan tempat itu, tidak memperdulikan si dokter yang masih berbusana piyama tidak sempat mengatakan apa-apa. Gertakan marah berhenti di tenggorokannya saat dia melihat gadis berkacamata dengan dahi berdarah terpanggul di punggungnya dan segera melompat ke mode dokter yang dia patenkan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" jawaban yang dia terima dari wanita adalah sepasang mata yang marah dan kalimat yang pekat nada sarkastiknya.

"Memangnya di sini siapa dokternya? Cukup lakukan tugasmu dan jangan banyak bicara, kau tidak ingin ada pasienmu yang tewas di tempatmu, kan?"

Dia memutuskan tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

88888

Aku membuka mataku. Putih dengan aroma steril obat yang selalu berputar di dalam klinik. Apa yang terjadi...? Terakhir aku mengingat adalah sakit yang menekan dadaku saat beberapa rak yang kunaiki tangganya jatuh menimpaku. Apa ada yang sudah menemukanku dan membawaku ke tempat Dokter? Sepertinya iya, melihat tirai putih di sisi kananku. Wajah gadis berambut pendek yang kukenal menyambutku dengan senyum penuh air mata. Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dia katakan sebelum keluar ke balik tirai, namun seperti dia memperingatkan keadaanku melihat sekarang ibuku berlari ke sisiku dan memegang wajahku dengan tangannya yang halus karena sering memegang tepung.

Di ekor mataku aku melihat ayah yang hanya berdiri diam di dipan tirai yang memisahkan kamar pasien dengan ruang tunggu. Aku tidak bisa membaca ekspresinya, seperti aku tidak lagi mengenalnya dan menjadi orang lain. Dia melihatku menatapnya, dan wajahnya meleleh menjadi senyum yang aku lebih familiar. Melihat semua ini, aku merasa hidupku jadi sedikit berharga.

"Apa yang terjadi...?"

"Kau jatuh saat membersihkan rak buku lantai dua dan tertindih saat raknya jatuh. Claire menemukanmu pagi ini."

"Claire? Kenapa dia- oh... ya... dia berjanji padaku untuk memeriksa tulisanku pagi ini..."

"Syukurlah, Mary. Jika saja dia tidak datang, mungkin kau sudah..."

"Tidak usah memikirkan hal yang seperti itu." Ayah segera menyela, dan kemudian mengambil tempat di sebelah Ibu, "Yang penting dia tidak apa-apa."

"... ayah..."

"Hnm?"

"Bisa beritahu Claire aku bilang 'terima kasih'?"

"Tenang saja. Pasti ayah sampaikan..."

88888

Sore segera menjelang tanpa banyak hal yang berarti. Claire dan Nana duduk di kursi yang biasa mereka duduk di beberapa hari terakhir, di depan counter dekat dengan telepon, saat menunggu Doug membawa makan malam mereka. Basil mendatangi mereka berdua; melewati meja yang biasa dia tempat dan duduk di kursi sebelah Claire. Wanita itu hanya mendengus dan kembali menenggak minuman keemasan di gelasnya sambil menahan rasa pahit yang meluncur di tenggorokannya.

"Aku mau berterima kasih karena sudah menolong anakku."

"Tidak usah dipikirkan."

"... sebagai rasa terima kasih, saya akan memberitahu apa saja yang saya tahu tentang keluarga Hamilton." Hal ini jelas menarik perhatian Claire saat Basil berbicara dengan suara berbisik. Menarik nafas dalam lalu membuangnya lewat mulut, si herbiolog melanjutkan. Tangannya memutar gelas berisi birnya dengan kasual untuk membuat tampakan depan mereka hanya membicarakan sesuatu yang remeh seperti masalah cuaca.

"Anda sudah mendengar soal Barker bersaudara yang bersembunyi di Waffle Town?"

"Tidak, aku belum dengar soal itu. Jadi di sana mereka bersembunyi?"

"Ya. Hamilton yang menyembunyikan mereka. Tidak tahu alasannya kenapa, tapi saya curiga kenapa Barker bisa mendapat perlindungannya adalah karena mereka bisa melakukan pekerjaan kotornya untuknya. Hamilton sepertinya tidak mau melibatkan anaknya dengan apapun yang berhubungan dengan 'dunia belakang'."

"Jadi dia masih trauma dengan saat aku menembak mati istrinya? Kenapa aku tidak kaget? Sepertinya memang sedang ada lomba memperebutkan kunci Labirin Hidup. Pertanyaannya adalah 'kenapa baru sekarang?', bukan begitu?"

Suara langkah bergema keras dari lantai dua, berlari menuruni tangga kayu dan segera mengambil tempat di depan counter. Ann tersenyum pada pada mereka bertiga; yang segera bersikap seperti tidak ada apa-apa.

"Oh, Claire! Baguslah kau datang."

"Memangnya kenapa kedatanganku itu hal bagus?"

"Karena jika kau datang, artinya kami bisa dapat uang dari makananmu." Melihat candaannya tidak terlalu berpengaruh pada wanita pirang itu, Ann segera menambahkan, "Sebenarnya tadi siang ada yang menelepon ke sini. Cewek, pakai bahasa sopan dan punya aksen yang lumayan tebel. Dia mencarimu, tapi karena aku tidak tahu di mana kau pas dia telepon, jadinya aku minta dia telepon sore ini. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia ngebel."

"Mencariku?" dia berbagi pandangan dengan Basil yang hanya mengangkat bahu, "Oke, terima kasih, Ann. Mungkin akan kutunggu sebentar."

Doug keluar dari pintu dapur dengan baki berisi dua piring nasi goreng, yang segera disambar oleh duo ibu-anak itu. Melewatkan makan siang hari itu membuat mereka tidak sabaran setelah mereka mencium harum masakan Doug yang terkenal. Sepanjang sore mereka habiskan dengan percakapan remeh, menanyakan prihal seperti tanaman yang sempat digeroroti tikus tanah atau masalah lautan rumput yang seperti tidak pernah habis. Doug yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tiga orang itu sambil membersihkan gelas-gelasnya, tersenyum sedikit saat Nana bercerita tentang Tornado yang tidak sengaja mengganggu sarang lebah dan menghabiskan hari itu berlarian keliling kompleks pertanian. Nana yang berusaha membantu mengusir lebah-lebah itu, namun juga ikut jadi sasaran. Melihat anak itu membuat gerakan-gerakan dramatis dan suara antusias saat bercerita selalu membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya tertawa.

Malam yang lumayan meriah di penginapan Doug, dengan para langganannya mulai berbagi cerita saat alkohol mulai menghangatkan lambung dan mengaburkan akal sehat. Di antara gelak tawa para patron bar itu, Claire mendengar suara sayup dering telepon yang dia tunggu. Dia mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima panggilan terror dari banyak orang, namun tidak ada yang lebih mengejutkan dari mendengar suara si pemburu harta karun dari timur ini.

"Sui Len? Jadi kau yang meneleponku?"

"Ya. Tapi cukup basa basinya, aku pikir aku punya masalah serius di sini."

Suara riuh sorakan orang-orang yang menyemangati pertandingan minum bir antara Karen dan Duke membuat Claire nyaris tidak mendengar apapun. Sui Len berbisik di teleponnya, menandakan bahwa yang akan dia katakan adalah rahasia. Memaksa telinganya untuk mendengarkan, Claire merasa dia akan pingsan saat apa yang ingin wanita bergaun merah di seberang jalur sampaikan.

"Beberapa minggu lalu, Jack menghubungiku soal Cliff yang ditawan orang-orang Hamilton, lalu dia memintaku untuk memeriksa soal para Barker bersaudara soal keterkaitan mereka setelah aku memberitahu bahwa mereka bersembunyi di Waffle Town. Saat aku menghubunginya balik kira-kira empat hari lalu, dia tidak menjawab. Aku sudah hubungi orang-orangmu yang ada di Forget-Me-Not, tapi sepertinya dia tidak kembali dari apa yang dia lakukan saat dia menghubungiku."

"Apa kau mencoba mengatakan padaku kalau Jack menghilang?"

"... begitulah."

"..."

"Claire?"

"... sekarang beritahu aku apa saja yang sudah kau tahu soal mereka. Aku yang akan mengurus soal Jack bersama yang lain."

"Baiklah. Jadi begini masalahnya..."

88888

_**Waffle Town, Hayden's Brass Bar**_

Pemuda berambut pirang strawberry membersihkan gelas dan mengembalikannya ke dalam lemari sambil mendesah pelan. Hari ini benar-benar sibuk, dengan beberapa tamu dari luar kota yang datang atas undangan walikota tempat ini. Seperti membicarakan soal perjanjian perdagangan dengan orang-orang itu, membuatnya ingin mendengus geli karena tidak percaya. Kota ini mulai makmur sejak datangnya empat bersaudara yang menjadi petani di ladang yang sudah lama ditinggalkan itu. Walikota Hamilton terlihat senang saat bertemu mereka, dan langsung memberi mereka pekerjaan di ladang itu.

Gadis pirang pelayan bar mendatangi counter, beberapa gelas kosong bertengger di atas bakinya. Melihat pemuda itu melamun ke seberang bar, dia mengerutkan alis dan memukul counter dengan tangannya yang bebas. Pemuda itu segera tersentak, namun setelah melihat sispa yang sudah mengagetkannya, dia hanya menggeram rendah.

"Chase! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kita sedang banyak pesanan hari ini."

"Jangan salahkan semua padaku, Kathy. Kompor sedang penuh semua, tapi Hayden menyuruhku untuk menunggu meja kasir. Kalau tidak ada kerjaan di dapur, aku bisa lakukan apa saja yang kumau."

"Terserah. Tapi apa kau itu memang sedang tidak ada kerjaan, atau kau sebenarnya sedang mencuri kesempatan buat melirik cewek yang ada di meja nomor 6 itu?"

Melihat Chase yang terbata-bata untuk menyangkalnya, Kathy hanya menyeringai. Sepatu kulitnya mengetuk lantai saat dia berjalan mengintari counter dan melempar lengannya di bahu Chase; yang jelas terlihat tidak nyaman dengan posisi wajah gadis pelayan yang terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Oh, Chase. Kau tidak usah malu-malu. Dengan dia yang selalu jual mahal denganmu, pastinya kau jadi makin penasaran, kan?" Kathy menyenandungkan lagu pernikahan sambil memandang ke arah orang yang sedang dibicarakan, "Hum, hum, hum, hum... mungkin kau bisa meminangnya kalau kau beruntung. Kudengar Calvin sudah pasang ancang-ancang. Yah... kalau tahu kau, aku akan pasang taruhan kau tidak akan berani bahkan hanya untuk mengajaknya kencan."

"Maksudmu, aku ini tidak punya nyali?" dia mendengus, "Sejak kapan kau perduli dengan kehidupan pribadiku selain untuk jadi bahan tertawaan, heng? Dan sejak kapan aku perduli dengan apa yang kau perdulikan?"

"Chase, Chase. Mungkin kau bilang kau tidak perduli, tapi saat kau melihat Calvin benar-benar mengirimkan 'gelombang magnetiknya' ke Angela, kau pasti bakalan panik."

"Dan kenapa kau yakin aku akan begitu?"

"Karena saat ini arkeolog itu sedang melakukannya."

Kathy terpaksa menangkap gelas yang sedang dibersihkan Chase karena pegangannya tiba-tiba mengendur. Benar saja dengan apa yang dia katakan, pria berbadan besar dengan pakaian yang seperti berasal dari film Indiana Jones duduk di antara empat bersaudara itu, tersenyum pada gadis berambut coklat pendek dengan kemeja hijau yang sedang malahap kue strawberry. Meski tidak berkata panjang lebar dan agak dingin tidak seperti saudara-saudaranya yang tertawa lepas bersama, dia tetap tersenyum tipis mendengar cerita si arkeolog. Kathy melihat bahu sahabatnya turun.

"Hei, kenapa kau langsung nyerah pas melihat mereka duduk bareng. Lagian Angela itu cuma bersikap sopan saja, kok. Dia belum terima bulu biru dari si Calvin, kan?"

"Sudahlah, Kathy. Mungkin memang sudah tidak ada kesempatan." Chase berkata sambil merapikan beberapa jepit rambut yang menahan rambutnya yang agak panjang agar tidak menghalanginya saat kerja di dapur. "Aku sadar aku ini nggak se-macho Calvin da-"

"Kau ini ngomong apa?" dia kemudian menuangkan beberapa gelas anggur dan menaruhnya di atas baki yang tadi dia bawa. Menyodorkannya ke dada Chase, dia kemudian menunjuk meja nomor 6 yang dimaksud. "Sekarang kau bawa ini ke meja mereka, dan ajak tuh cewek ngobrol. Kalau ternyata memang nggak bisa, paling tidak masih ada adiknya."

"Tidak, terima kasih. Mungkin aku tidak usah menemunya saja."

"Huh. Tidak sangka kau bisa sepengecut itu, Chase."

Dua pekerja bar itu menoleh dari pertengkaran kecil mereka, disambut dengan wajah tersenyum sinis anak satu-satunya walikota Hamilton. Pemuda pirang dengan pakaian formal; setelan putih dan kemeja biru tua, memesan segelas jus tomat kepada Kathy; yang segera pergi ke dapur. Dia bersandar di counter, punggung membelakangi Chase.

"Kau harus kejar dia."

"Apa perdulimu?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya tidak suka dengan gayanya Calvin."

"Cih!"

"... asal kau tahu, aku sebenarnya merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan mereka. Juga dengan hubungan mereka dengan ayahku. Kau tahu seperti apa dia, kan?"

Yang pertama kali muncul di pikirannya saat dia mengingat si walikota adalah kepalanya yang besar, rambutnya yang berdiri aneh, dan tingkahnya yang agak kekanakan. Tapi Chase mendengar gosip di antara mereka yang tinggal di sekitar tanah pertanian Barker bersaudara bahwa beberapa kali walikota Hamilton mengadakan pertemuan dengan mereka bersama dengan beberapa orang yang tidak dikenal. Saat ditanya soal hal itu, walikota hanya tertawa dan mengatakan bahwa mereka sedang membicarakan soal perdagangan hasil kerja keras mereka di ladang. Orang tak dikenal tersebut adalah orang yang sama dengan yang sekarang duduk di dalam bar ini, semua atas pesanan Walikota Hamilton.

Namun berpikir bahwa dia terlibat dalam sebuah konspirasi adalah sangat tidak masuk akal.

Chase melihat Calvin meninggalkan meja empat bersaudara itu, namun tidak sebelum melambai kepada mereka. Angela hanya mengangkat kepalanya sedikit sebelum mengangguk kecil, tanda dia mengetahui dia akan pergi. Pemuda itu segera pergi ke meja mereka dengan baki anggur di tangan.

Mereka semua menoleh ke arahnya. Kasey, yang paling tua di antara mereka, hanya tersenyum jahil melihat koki tempat ini; yang terkenal pendiam, membawa anggur di tangan. Kaus polo putih merah yang agak kotor karena seharian berada di ladang membuat penampilannya yang biasanya rapi jadi agak tercoreng.

"Aku tidak ingat memesan itu."

"Kathy yang traktir."

"Oh? Terus dia ke mana dia? Aku lebih suka kalau dia yang bawa langsung."

"Dia sedang ngurusin pesanannya Gill."

"Ho..."

"Kalau begitu, duduk saja dengan kami. Kau sedang tidak ada kerjaan, bukan?"

Terkejut karena Angela yang mengajaknya duduk dengan mereka, Chase tidak berkata apa-apa. Namun saat mereka semua mulai meyakinkan (aka: memaksa), akhirnya dia mau juga. Menghabiskan malam itu bersama teman, ternyata enak juga. Bisa mendengar Angela dan Kevin bicara lebih dari dua kalimat menjadi pengalaman langka. Tapi mengingat-ingat apa yang dikatakan Gill tadi, membuatnya agak bertanya-tanya.

_**Chapter 6 End**_

88888

Sekali lagi sama mau meminta maaf bagi mereka yang sudah menunggu luar biasa lama untuk chapter ini, terutama yang mengirimkan pertanyaan melalui review. Saya akan menjawabnya sekaligus kali ini.

**Green-Chrystall**

Um... bagian antara pembicaraan Claire dan Cliff mungkin akan lebih jelas kalau kau baca chapter-chapter yang akan datang. Kadang-kadang aku suka nulis percakapan yang agak cryptic, dan sebenernya sangat wajar kalau nggak langsung nangkep apa yang ada di pembicaraan tersebut. Tapi sepertinya bisa jelas dengan membaca chapter ini, haha... ^^;

Yap, Sui Len itu Lily. Aku belum nulis bagiannya si Will, tapi aku udah mulai ngebayangin bagiannya. Ada dua, sih… tapi aku belum mau bocorin dulu. Tunggu saja.

Kenapa ada 13? Sebenernya itu bukan terinspirasi sama FF, tapi menggunakan zodiak barat. Meski yang dikenal luas itu ada 12, tapi sebenernya yang resmi itu 13. Jumlah batu ini sebenernya plot point, tapi lagi-lagi aku belum mau bocorin. Pembicaraan dengan Tea…? Hehehe…

Silahkan tunggu referensi-referensi tentang HM series yang muncul di fanfic ini. Aku akan berusaha keras melakukan research untuk hal ini saja. Hal-hal seperti jumlah telepon di Mineral Town, soal Vaughn yang jadi pedagang ternak, dan sistem tumbuh tanaman yang memakai takaran air dan matahari (meski beda game), bakal muncul sebagai fanservice bagi mereka yang bisa menemukannya. Orang yang bisa nangkep referensinya pasti bakalan senyum-senyum sendiri.

Hei, Green. Kau pernah dengar istilah nafsu membunuh, nggak? Yang seperti itu beneran ada dan merupakan insting alamiah yang dimiliki semua makhluk hidup. Alasan kenapa Ann gemetar adalah karena itu. Dia tidak mendengar soal pembicaraan mereka, tapi dia bisa ngerasa Claire yang sedang bad mood.

Terima kasih atas koreksi typo-nya. Ngomong-ngomong, menurutmu perlu atau nggak kalau kutulis ulang chapter-chapter yang sudah ada dengan perbaikan typo?

Terima kasih atas keprihatinannya. Sekarang sih udah sembuh (ya iyalah). Memang ultah yang tidak terlupakan...

Hah... akhirnya ada yang berhasil nebak juga. Selamat, ya. Harap tunggu kemunculan dia secara resmi. Tapi harapkan adegan yang berhubungan dengan berantem kalau dengan dia.

Hashmal itu sebenernya lebih mengarah ke malaikatnya orang Yahudi daripada ke FF, karena jujur aja aku lebih kenal Hashmal yang sebagai bagian mitologi Yahudi karena aku belum pernah main FF12 secara penuh (cuma minjem temen sehari). Tapi memang aku mengambil gambaran 'singa putih' itu dari FF, karena aku pernah ngelihat film Cina beberapa tahun lalu (pas SMP kalo nggak salah) dan Kimba the White Lion tentang singa putih yang memiliki image sebagai seorang pemimpin. Jadi gambarannya lumayan juga karena keluarga Hashmal adalah para ekstrimis yang ingin jadi 'pemimpin' dunia.

Terima kasih karena kesetiaannya tetap membaca.

**F.4.7.3**

Em... kau nggak apa-apa? ^^;;

**Chika and Blue**

Aku membuat event yang berhubungan dengan 'dunia belakang' itu terjadi di kota besar. Kota-kota kecil yang menjadi setting HM series itu kan sering disebut sebagai pulau yang agak terpencil dari daratan utama, tempat kota besar itu berada. Tempat-tempat seperti pabrik es, museum, dan 'dunia belakang' itu sendiri ada di daratan besar, jadi nggak akan ketemu di HM.

Semoga itu bisa menjelaskan.

88888

Yah. Selesai untuk hari ini.

Oh, ya. Orang-orang yang ada di Waffle Town itu adalah karakter dari HM: Tree of Tranquility dan Animal Parade. Settingnya memang di Waffle Town yang ada di ToT, tapi kebanyakan referensinya ada di AP. Kasey, Angela, Kevin, dan (yang belum disebutnya namanya) Molly itu adalah nama playable character dari AP, dengan hanya Angela dan Kavin yang muncul sebagai playable di ToT.

Mungkin bagi yang belum pernah main yang dua itu, jadi agak nge-blank dengan interaksi antara karakternya.

Adios, amigos.


	7. Sp 29 Yr 1, The Great White Lion

"talking"

'thinking'

"_indirect talking"_

'_indirect thinking'_

_Inner Monologue_

_**Setting Change**_

Author Note :

New month, new chapter. Slow month these days, masih dalam masa percobaan mahasiswa baru. Tapi malesnya amit-amit.

Aku mulai memakai teknik nulis yang baru, dengan beberapa padding yang mungkin akan agak panjang dan lama dalam deskripsinya. Orang-orang dari fandom Haruhi Suzumiya (yang bahasa Inggris) sudah cukup berbaik hati untuk membantu belajar, jadi aku mau coba prakter di bahasa Indonesianya. Bagaimana menurut kawan-kawan di Harvest Moon fandom?

Disclaimer :

Do not own Harvest Moon and its colorful inhabitant.

Random Quote :

_Even if you don't try to listen to them, all of you have notice that, right?_

_In feigned peace, there are cries of suffering and pain_

_If we could get together and crossing border,_

_Going beyond colour and bloodlines limit_

_I'm sure there's a place of it_

(Vocaloid Chorus, Smiling)

88888

**The Mother, The Farmer, The Queen**

Chapter 7, Spring 29 Year 1, The Great White Lion

88888

_**Forget-Me-Not Village, Blue Bar**_

*Thuk*

Griffin mengangkat alis melihat tingkah gadis bermbut coklat yang saat ini sedang duduk di depannya. Rambutnya yang biasanya teratur rapi dan dikuncir kuda kini terlihat tidak terurus. Meski wajahnya telungkup di atas konter dan dia tidak bisa melihatnya saat dia pertama masuk tempat ini, Griffin bisa menebak lingkaran gelap terlihat di bawah matanya.

"Tambah…"

"Jill… kau sudah terlalu banyak minum. Dan ini bahkan belum malam."

"…Tambah…!"

"Maaf, Jill. Aku tahu kau sedang frustasi, tapi kalau terus begini aku terpaksa harus mengusirmu."

Akhirnya gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya. Benar saja tebakan Griffin, lingkaran di bawah matanya membuat mata ungunya yang biasa terlihat cerah menjadi cekung. Muffy yang baru keluar dari kamarnya, secara reflex menutup mulut dengan dua tangan melihat keadaan gadis itu. Griffin hanya bisa meremas bahu gadis itu, namun tangannya segera ditepis. Dengan sendirinya, Jill berdiri dari kursinya dan keluar dengan sempoyongan dari bar itu. Saat kakinya akan keluar dari bar, Muffy menahannya dengan sebuah pelukan dari belakang.

"Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja, Jill."

Meski tidak terdengar atau melihat apapun dari posisinya, tapi Muffy bisa merasakan bahu gadis itu sesegukan sebelum akhirnya dia melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkannya berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Malam hari itu terasa lama sekali berjalan melihat dia sudah minum sampai langkahnya lumayan sempoyongan sementara matahari baru terbenam. Dengan sengaja, dia berputar menuju danau kristal dekat dengan markas besar Sprite Inc. dan di dalam proses, melewati rumahnya. Cahaya yang memantul di air danau itu membuat matanya yang tiba-tiba terekspos sinar terang terasa sakit.

Sudah hampir dua minggu sejak Jack diperkiraan hilang. Waktu yang di 'Dunia Belakang' secara umum menandakan bahwa seseorang itu telah dinyatakan tewas. Meski dia brengsek, dia tetap adiknya, tidak perduli kembar atau tidak. Kakinya goyah, membuatnya jatuh terduduk di atas salah satu batu besar yang mengintari danau itu. Suara daun bergesek di salah satu semak jauh di sebelah kanannya menarik perhatiannya. Namun saat yang keluar dari semak itu hanya seorang gelandangan berambut lebat yang biasa dia lihat di sekitar tempat itu, dia segera tenang. Rasa cemas mulai membuatnya neurotik, hal yang membuat hatinya bertambah gelisah dan menambah buruk keadaan urat syarafnya itu.

Sampai dia mendengar suara safety sebuah handgun dilepas menggema di belakang tengkoraknya.

Kelihatan tidak bersenjata, berjalan dalam keadaan mabuk, dan tidak tahu siapa yang saat ini sedang menodongkan senjata ke belakang kepalanya, Jill melakukan apa yang paling logis yang orang dalam keadaan setengah sadar, namun tetap ingin hidup, lakukan. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menunjukkan dia tidak bersenjata. Merasakan pistol itu sudah tidak menempel di kepalanya, dia berbalik dengan perlahan. Namun yang dia lihat selanjutnya membuat dia ragu apa dia ini benar-benar sadar.

"Baiklah... ada apa ini sebenarnya...?"

"Kau terlihat sangat tenang untuk seorang yang mabuk dan ditodong."

"Aku yakin kau sekarang tidak datang untuk mengobrol denganku, jadi langsung saja ke intinya."

"Huhu... kaupikir begitu? Kalau begitu, kau salah sangka. Aku datang ke sini hanya untuk bicara denganmu."

"Omong kosong. Kalau kau memang cuma ingin bicara, kau tidak perlu sampai sejauh ini."

"Tapi sayangnya, aku memang melakukannya. Aku punya imej yang harus dipertahankan."

"Imej?"

"Yah… kalau kukatakan begitu saja, tidak seru. Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh, heng? Kalahkan aku di permainanku sendiri, dan kau mungkin bisa mendengarnya."

"Aku tidak punya pilihan, ya?"

"Orang-orang Forget-Me-Not saat ini sedang berkumpul di Blue Bar atau berada di rumah masing-masing, jadi tidak akan ada yang bisa mendengar apa pun dari sini. Bebas lakukan apa saja di sini tanpa menarik perhatian orang-orang, bukannya itu bisa sedikit menambah ketegangannya?"

"Maaf, tapi aku harus menolak."

Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, Jill menghentakkan tangan kanannya ke bawah. Sebuah revolver mini yang biasa dia gunakan di saat darurat meluncur turun dari balik lengan blus panjang yang dia pakai saat itu dan menuju tangannya yang sudah menunggu. Segera mengarahkannya pada si penyerang dan menarik pelatuk, tepat mengenai bahunya. Serangan tiba-tiba itu cukup untuk membuat konsentrasinya buyar, memberikan Jill celah untuk lari menuju gang satu-satunya jalan keluar daerah itu.

Suara geraman yang terdengar di belakangnya memperingatkan Jill akan penyerangnya. Namun itu tidak cukup untuk membuatnya bisa menghindari tiga tembakan ke betisnya. Sakitnya cukup untuk membuatnya jatuh tersungkur, wajahnya terseret di atas jalan. Mengangkat wajahnya dari tanah dan meludah semulut penuh rumput, Jill membalik tubuhnya hingga dia telentang dan mengangkat tubuhnya ke posisi duduk. Dengan separuh pikirannya terfokus pada luka yang terus mengucurkan darah dan separuhnya lagi berkonsentrasi pada orang yang sudah menembaknya, alkohol yang memburamkan otaknya sudah habis terbakar. Kini bisa melihat jelas melihat wajah orang itu, matanya kini hanya bisa melihat merah.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya!"

Orang yang ditanya masih menggeliat di tanah, meremas lukanya dengan darah yang mengalir di antara jari-jarinya. Namun meski dengan keadaannya, Jill tahu orang itu sedang dalam keadaan siaga dan bisa menembaknya kapan saja. Dia melihat orang itu kembali mengarahkan pistolnya dan dia melakukan hal yang sama. Tidak ada yang membuat gerakan, masing-masing terpaku dalam posisi masing-masing. Saling mencari celah dan kelemahan sebelum memasukkan pukulan terakhir, teknik dasar dalam adu tembak yang seperti ini. Jill mengerutkan alisnya, masih tidak bisa menangkap kenapa orang yang ada di depannya melakukan apa yang dia lakukan sekarang.

Jill melepaskan tembakan pertama dan, secara tidak mengejutkan, bisa dihindari. Revolver hanya memiliki enam peluru, dan dia hanya mengisi empat selongsongnya. Sudah digunakan dua, Jill sadar dia tidak bisa membuang tembakan lagi, namun kelihatannya nyaris tidak mungkin karena jelas lawannya memiliki refleks yang lumayan. Tapi lamunannya terputus saat lawannya itu menabrakkan seluruh beratnya dengan sebuah hantaman siku ke perut, menambah beban yang ditumpu oleh kaki yang memang sudah terluka. Jill meringis saat punggungnya menghantam tanah, namun itu segera berada di bawah prioritasnya saat dia merasakan tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak.

'Sejak kapan dia...'

Jill merasakan orang itu mengangkat tubuhnya hingga dia nyaris berdiri tegak. Namun kepalanya yang membeku dalam posisi menoleh membuatnya tidak bisa menatap wajah penyerangnya, yang saat ini sedang menatapnya dari atas ke bawah. Hal yang jelas membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman mengetahui siapa yang sedang 'merajah' tubuhnya itu.

"Skye... kuperingatkan kau... kalau aku lepas dari semua ini, akan kubunuh kau..."

"Oh, sayangku, cintaku... maaf. Tapi seperti yang kubilang, aku punya imej yang harus kujaga."

"Apa yang ka-"

Kata-katanya terputus saat dia merasakan perih yang menyebar dari perutnya ke seluruh tubuh. Mantera yang membekukan seluruh tubuhnya melemah, membuatnya bisa menunduk dan melihat asal sakit itu. Sebuah pisau belati standar untuk berburu, tidak lebih panjang dari 10 sentimeter, terbenam hingga ke pegangannya. Tidak fatal jika segera dirawat; namun melihat keadaan daerah yang sepi ini, dia ragu pertolongan pertama menjadi pilihan.

'_Tataplah mereka yang menyakitimu tepat di mata, dan pastikan mereka melihat kebencian yang membara di wajahmu meski kau tahu cahaya akan raib darimu.'_

Salah satu kata-kata Ayah yang kuingat selalu, dan tidak akan mudah hilang mengingat betapa seringnya aku melakukannya pada mereka yang sudah bersalah pada diriku atau saudara-saudaraku. Kuangkat kepalaku, namun apa yang kulihat membuatku tersentak.

Hijau berkilau bagai zamrud, alis yang turun dan lemas. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kekejaman yang sering kulihat dari lawan-lawan yang sudah jatuh di hadapanku saat aku akhirnya mengangkat senjata, kekejaman yang hanya muncul di mata seorang pembunuh.

Penyesalan. Hanya itu yang kulihat.

Aku tidak mengerti...

"...Kurasa dengan ini, kau berhasil mengalahkanku, Jill. Tenang saja, kau pasti akan selamat meski dengan luka seperti ini. Dan sesuai janjiku, aku akan katakan semuanya."

Di telingaku dia berbisik. Mataku mulai berat karena kehabisan darah, namu aku masih bisa jelas mendengar apa saja yang dia katakan. Sesuatu yang mengerikan, sesuatu yang membuatku mengerti kenapa. Tapi, apa aku bisa percaya apa yang dikatakannya selain aturan tak tertulis 'penjahat yang sedang menikmati kemenangannya tidak akan bohong'? Dan jikapun aku percaya padanya, apakah kakakku akan mengerti seperti aku, di saat hatinya hanya terisi dendam karena adiknya nyaris terbunuh? Kesadaranku menjauh saat sekujur tubuhku jatuh ke dalam danau.

**88888**

Takakura mendobrak pintu Blue Bar, secara efektif menarik perhatian semua patron bar kecil itu. Wajah tuanya bercucuran keringat, matanya yang biasanya tertutup mendelik lebar dan merah karena frustasi dan kelelahan. Marlin membantu pria itu duduk di kursi yang sebelumnya didudukinya, mencoba menenangkan nafasnya yang memburu dengan memberinya segelas air. Namun berita yang keluar dari mulut pria itu membuat semua yang mendengar membelalakan mata.

"Jill menghilang."

Di tengah kesunyian yang semakin menyesakkan dada Takakura, sebuah retetan tawa keras menggema. Semua menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang sudah berani bertingkah tidak pantas di situasi seperti ini. Melihat tatapan tidak senang yang sudah dia pancing, Rock menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Em… itu terdengar tidak masuk akal?"

Takakura yang sudah tidak mau main-main lagi, menarik kaus biru pemuda pirang itu dan melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah pemuda pesolek di depannya tanpa ampun. Seketika saja seluruh bar menjadi riuh, beberapa orang mencoba menahan pria yang sedang murka itu.

"Dasar anak nggak tahu diri! Kau pikir ini lucu, hah! Kau pikir ini bercanda, hah! Kalau saja kau pakai separuh otakmu saja untuk berpikir, kau pasti tidak akan tanya hal yang seperti itu padaku, dasar bocah tolol!"

"Takakura! Tenangkan dirimu! Kalau kau tidak bisa, aku terpaksa lempar kau keluar meski keadaannya darurat."

Kata-kata Griffin cukup untuk membuat pria paruh baya itu sedikit tenang, namun tidak cukup untuk membuat orang-orang yang menahannya melepaskan pegangan mereka. Semua menunggu apa yang akan salah satu dari mereka katakan, sebelum akhirnya Takakura menepis tangan-tangan yang masih mencengkram dirinya dan mulai berjalan keluar.

"Oi, Takakura! Mau kemana kau?"

"Sepertinya kalian tidak punya niat untuk menolongku, jadi lebih baik aku lakukan sendiri saja."

"Bukannya begitu! Emang dia," Marlin menunjuk Rock yang masih terbaring telentang di atas lantai kayu bar, "yang nggak bisa baca situasi. Tapi apa kau yakin Jill itu bener-bener hilang? Mungkin dia cuma jalan-jalan ke mana... gitu."

"Tidak, kukira tidak."

Semua menoleh kepada Griffin. Yang dilihat hanya mengangkat bahu, namun tetap memasang wajah seriusnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?"

"Banyak hal, tapi yang paling mungkin menjadi alasanku kenapa aku berkata begitu mungkin adalah karena aku melihatnya beberapa jam lalu. Dia datang ke tempat ini dan minum sampai teler sebelum bar buka sore tadi. Kalau memang dia sedang jalan-jalan, dia pasti sudah kembali. Atau ada juga kemungkinan dia pingsan di tengah jalan..."

"Tapi ngapain dia minum sampai teler? Dia bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu."

"Wally! Kau ini bagaimana? Kau belum dengar soal Jack yang dilaporin hilang?"

"Hilang?"

"Katanya dia itu hilang saat pergi ke tanah utama, urusan 'bisnis' seperti biasa. Tapi ada sekitar dua minggu sebelum beberapa orang intelnya melaporkan dia tidak diketahui kabarnya sejak terakhir mereka berhubungan awal musim semi ini."

"Ho... pantas saja Jill jadi kelihatan tidak punya semangat hidup. Dia jadi seperti menelantarkan kerjaannya di kebunnya."

"Takakura, apa kau sudah coba cari di sekitar sini?"

"Tidak perlu kujawab soal itu. Tapi aku masih belum periksa daerah sebelah timur desa ini."

"Oke, kami akan bantu." Marlin kemudian menendang pelan perut Rock, "Kau mau ikut tidak?"

"Aku nyusul."

Selama dua jam mereka mencari tanpa hasil. Paling tidak sampai dua pembuat kembang api kembar yang ikut dalam pencarian secara tidak sengaja menengok ke arah danau tidak jauh dari pohon besar dan menemukan tubuh gadis itu mengambang telentang di dalamnya. Saat mereka menariknya keluar, ada dua hal yang mengejutkan mereka. Yang pertama, sebuah pisau menancap di perut atasnya, nyaris mengenai ulu hatinya jika tusukan itu berada lebih ke bawah 2-3 cm. Dan yang kedua, dan yang paling mengejutkan mereka, adalah kenyataan bahwa dia masih hidup meski dalam keadaan kritis, karena semua orang akan berpikir jika bukan karena tusukannya, pasti karena hypothermia yang akan mencabut nyawa anak ketiga keluarga de la Vega generasi ke-8 itu.

Di waktu pagi besok harinya, seluruh penduduk Forget-Me-Not sudah mengetahui kejadian itu dan mengadakan pertemuan desa tidak resmi. Yang menjadi topik adalah: apa yang akan mereka lakukan dengan berita tersebut, memberitahukannya pada keluarga Jill yang terkenal tidak terima salah satu dari mereka dianiaya dan akan melakukan _apa saja _untuk balas dendam, atau merahasiakannya.

Forget-Me-Not adalah salah satu desa yang menjadi ekstensi dari 'Dunia Belakang' dan biasa menjadi tempat persembunyian mereka yang berusaha menghindari pengejaran petugas dengan jaminan perlindungan dari kelompok luar, hal yang tidak terlalu diperlukan oleh para penduduk desa karena pihak berwajib mengetahui bahwa keluarga itu tidak berbahaya selama tidak diganggu dan reputasi mereka saja sudah bisa menjamin tidak akan yang berani menyerang desa itu. Namun, sekarang dengan kejadian ini, mereka tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Takakura, sebagai teman dekat keluarga de la Vega sejak lama, mengusulkan untuk memberitahu Claire akan apa yang terjadi pada adiknya dengan pertimbangan dia akan lebih murka jika dia tahu dari sumber lain, dan akan lebih baik jika mereka menerima apapun yang akan Claire lempar pada mereka sekarang daripada nantinya. Namun beberapa orang berargumen, selama Claire tidak tahu, dia tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan mengambil jalan itu, dengan Takakura yang agak khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Bagaimanapun juga, dia punya firasat kejadian ini ada hubungannya dengan menghilangnya Jack.

**88888**

_**Mineral Town, Saibara's BlackSmith**_

Di tempat itu dia berdiri dengan beberapa peralatan kebunnya menyembul keluar dari dalam tas ranselnya. Claire menggaruk belakang kepalanya, tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan pada pria yang memang sudah lanjut usia itu sementara dia tidak pernah bercakap-cakap dengannya. Memutuskan dia akan memikirkannya nanti saja, Claire mendorong pintu di depannya. Dia kemudian menaikkan alis saat dia melihat pemandangan di depannya. Mary sedang membalut luka di tangan Gray dengan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti robekan bajunya sendiri.

"Nah, sudah selesai."

"Hei, bocah. Ayo bilang terima kasih."

"Te-terima kasih..."

Mary hanya tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Dia kemudian menyadari ada orang keempat di dalam toko yang sempit itu dan melambai ke arah Claire. Claire membalas lambaiannya dengan agak ragu.

"Kalau begitu, saya pamit dulu, Gray, Pak Saibara."

"Ya,ya. Terima kasih."

Tidak ada lima detik setelah gadis itu keluar dari took itu, aura dingin yang menyesakkan memenuhi seluruh ruangan took paidai besi yang memang sudah sempit dan panas. Saibara memandang Claire dengan mata menuduh, sementara Claire hanya membalas tatapannya dengan rasa penasaran meski sadar akan reaksi yang tidak terduga dari pria tua itu.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?"

Saibara hanya tertawa datar, tidak ada jejak humor di dalam suaranya.

"Jangan bilang kau sudah lupa padaku, Dahlia kecil. Dengan kau yang tiba-tiba muncul di sini entah dari mana, kupikir sudah cukup buruk dengan adanya Basil dan keluarganya di sini."

Sejak mendengar nama kecilnya keluar dari bibir pria itu, Claire sudah mulai waspada. Siapa saja yang mengetahui nama itu, pasti memiliki hubungan langsung dengan 'Dunia Belakang' dan segala sesuatu yang ada di dalamnya. Claire memicingkan matanya untuk bisa melihat siapa pria ini dengan lebih jelas, namun hal itu hanya membuat Saibara menghela nafas.

"Sepertinya semua keriput yang muncul akhir-akhir ini terlalu banyak sampai kau tidak bisa mengenaliku, huh? Apa aku ini sudah tua sekali, ya? Mungkin ini bisa menyegarkan ingatanmu..."

Tanpa peringatan, Saibara mengayunkan sebuah palu besar yang tersembunyi di balik kounter ke kepalanya. Secara refleks, Claire menyondongkan tubuhnya ke belakang untuk menghindari ayunan gada yang pasti bisa memecahkan batok kepalanya jika diterima langsung. Gray yang hanya mengharapkan sebuah reuni antara orang yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu, tidak menyangka perkembangan ini. Tapi di antara ayunan palu Saibara, elakan Claire, dan tempat yang penuh kompor timah leleh yang panas, Gray nyaris tidak punya tempat untuk sembunyi. Untung baginya, Claire segera menghentikan kejar-kejaran itu dengan menangkap pergelangan tangan Saibara.

"Sudah cukup."

"Sepertinya kau jadi makin ahli saja."

"Tetap saja itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Kau pikir dengan berusaha menghancurkan tengkorakku, kau bisa memaksa ingatan apapun yang kupunya akan kau keluar? Logika gila macam apa itu?"

"...Jadi kau benar-benar tidak mengenaliku?"

Claire tidak berkata apa-apa, namun dia melirik ke arah pergelangan tangan pria itu saat dia merasakan sesuatu jatuh dari balik lengan longgar kimononya. Gray mengenali benda itu. Sebuah gelang yang dimiliki semua orang yang berasal dari keluarganya, gelang emas dengan lambang kepala singa di bandulnya. Claire yang melihat itu masih tidak bereaksi, namun Gray jelas bisa melihat matanya sedikit terbelalak dan pupil matanya mengecil, membuat ilusi mata setan yang mungkin hanya bisa dilihat di film. Saibara yang melihatnya, hanya tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sepertinya kau sudah sadar...?"

"...Tergantung. Apa kau ingin aku mengingatmu sebagai musuh keluarga, atau sebagai seorang pandai besi yang mau kuminta tolong untuk memperbaiki peralatanku? Kenapa kota ini punya banyak sekali wajah lama? Pasti Harvest Goddess sengaja menyusun semuanya untuk jadi bahan lawakannya dengan Witch Princess."

"Takdir memang menyebalkan, kuakui itu. Tapi memang melihat wajahmu lagi jadi membuatku ingin pindah dari kota ini."

"Ho... begitu? Jangan anggap kau saja yang nyesek berpikiran begitu."

"Hei, bagaimana pun juga, hormati orang yang lebih tua. Meski tulangku sudah tua dan rawan meriang, bukan berarti aku tidak bisa hajar wajah cantikmu itu. Jangan karena kau wanita, aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama seperti saat kubuat hidung ayahmu bengkok permanen."

"...Masih mau nantang, pak tua?"

"Seseorang, ada yang bisa tolong jelaskan apa yang terjadi di sini?"

Claire dan Saibara menoleh bersamaan ke arah Gray yang masih terengah-engah dari teriaknya. Pita suaranya yang jarang dipakai terasa terbakar setelah tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suara yang lebih dari enam octave lebih tinggi dari suara biasanya, benar-benar kekurangan dari seorang yang tidak banyak bicara. Claire dan Saibara kemudian saling tatap, sebelum Claire akhirnya melepaskan tangan Saibara yang pemiliknya langsung pastikan tidak ada sendi yang salah tempat. Claire kemudian menatap langsung ke mata Gray, yang menggeliat tidak nyaman di bawah sorot dua safir yang seperti sedang berusaha mencari celanya.

'Tadinya kupikir matanya terlihat dingin sekali, mungkin warnanya aqua kehijauan. Tapi dilihat dari dekat, ternyata biru sekali… Apa yang kupikirkan? Cewek ini mungkin akan membunuhku, dan di sini aku malah melamun memikirkan warna mata."

Dia lebih pendek beberapa inci darinya, tapi Gray bisa merasakan wanita ini bukan sembarang orang.

"Kau… tidak tahu apa-apa?"

"Aku memang sengaja memisahkannya dari yang lain." Saibara yang menjawab itu, "Sejak disput keluarga kita 20 tahun lalu, aku tahu keluargaku sudah tidak sama lagi. Hanya dia yang bisa 'kuselamatkan', jika itu yang kau maksud."

"Tunggu dulu, pak tua." Rasa penasaran melampaui rasa takutnya, membuat dia mendorong Claire dari jalannya untuk bisa berhadapan dengan kakek sekaligus gurunya, "Maksudmu...?"

"Kenapa kau berpikir kau tidak pernah kuizinkan kembali ke kota, dan tinggal dengan orang-orangmu? Karena kalau kau kembali, mungkin kau akan jadi seperti wanita ini. Atau bahkan lebih buruk... kau bisa jadi seperti kakakmu..."

"..."

"Hashmal adalah keluarga yang berasal dari kelompok vigilant yang menentang para polisi korup yang merajalela, sama seperti keluarga de la Vega. Selama bergenerasi, kita tetap mempertahankan hubungan mutual kita sebagai 'pelindung lepas Dunia Belakang'..."

"...Sampai pada waktu insiden 20 tahun lalu, di jembatan Allen, di mana salah satu orang de la Vega menjual saudara-saudaranya sendiri tepat saat mereka semua berkumpul dengan perwakilan keluarga Hashmal di sebuah pertemuan perjanjian damai." Claire mendengus pada kata-katanya sendiri, "Bukankah ini ironis? Pertemuan yang seharusnya menjadi event yang menyatukan dua keluarga besar 'Dunia Belakang' malah menjadi kejadian yang membuat jurang selebar 10 meter di antara kita."

"Je-Jembatan Allen...? Keluarga de la Vega...?"

Gray memegang kepalanya, ingatan yang sudah lama sekali terkubur mulai muncul satu persatu. Uda puluh tahun lalu, saat dia masih tinggal bersama ayah dan kakaknya di kota. Memandangi gedung-gedung yang bersinar satu-satu di tengah malam dari atas menara jam, bertemu dengan berbagai macam orang dari banyak tempat, berlatih berkelahi dengan kakaknya dengan hasil yang bisa ditebak.

"_Hanya boleh ada satu Hashmal yang duduk di singgasana dunia. Kau pasti tahu apa maksudku, kan Gray?"_

'Dia berkata dengan wajah bercipratan darah. Kakakku, Blue...'

**88888**

_**Gray's POV**_

Namaku Gray. Anak bungsu dari empat bersaudara keluarga utama Hashmalin. Saat Blue selalu bilang aku terlalu dimanja, kini aku mengerti apa yang dia maksud. Aku yang tidak tahu apa-apa soal urusan keluarga, aku tidak pernah sekuat kakak-kakakku saat mereka seumurku, dan yang terpenting, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menghentikan kegilaan yang menelan seluruh keluargaku, di saat ada sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan.

Sudah lama sekali sejak aku menginjakkan kaki di kota. Kira-kira 18 tahun sejak kakek Saibara membawaku ke Mineral Town. Dan sejujurnya, aku tahu benar kenapa dia melakukannya. Mungkin akunya saja yang masih terus menolak kenyataan bahwa kakak-kakak dan ayahku yang selalu kuidolakan saling bunuh hanya demi mendapat kuasa mutlak setelah Hashmalin kehilangan pengaruhnya.

Sekarang aku mulai ingat, apa-apa yang selama ini sudah kutinggalkan. Melihat seorang yang mengenal keluarga Hashmal membuatku sedikit tidak nyaman. Tapi kalau dia ini berasal dari keluarga de la Vega, itu artinya ida memang musuh. Tidak, tidak… selama dia ada di Mineral Town, dia tidak akan melakukan hal-hal konyol seperti membunuh salah satu penduduk kota begitu saja, ya kan…?

"Tadinya aku akan bertanya kenapa kalian ada di sini, tapi tidak jadi. Bagaimanapun juga, semua punya alasan masing-masing. Kalau memang kalian tidak menggangguku dalam bentuk apapun, kurasa kita bisa hidup dengan tenang dan tidak mempersoalkan vendetta lama kita ini."

"Hoho… jadi kau akan 'melepaskan' kami? Kau terlalu baik, Dahlia." Nada sarkastik yang tebal itu sedikit membuatku tersenyum. Dia tetap kakek yang kukenal. 'Dahlia' juga ikut tersenyum mendengarnya, mengambil sebuah palu dan bongkahan tembaga di atas kounter.

"Langsung saja ke bisnis. Aku sudah baca di perpustakaan soal tempatmu ini. Jadi... bagaimana menurutmu?"

Kakek mengambil palu itu dan mulai mengamatinya. Dari saat itu, aku mulai tidak lagi memperdulikan percakapan mereka dan meneruskan pekerjaanku. Sebuah bros perak dengan batu emerald di tengahnya, pesanan Basil untuk ulang tahun istrinya. Aku sudah sekitar seminggu mengerjakannya; dan mengingat ini adalah pekerjaan besarku yang pertama. Itu berarti kakek sudah mulai mempercayaiku untuk mengurusi toko. Memang satu yang menjadi tujuanku bekerja di tempat ini: untuk bisa membuat satu-satunya orang yang sudah mengurusku sejak kecil ini bangga.

Tapi aku melihat dari ekor mataku, kakek berhenti mengamati palunya dan justru melihat ke arahku. Aku berbalik, mengangkat alis sebagai tanda aku bertanya 'ada apa?' padanya. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa dan hanya menyodorkan palu itu padaku. Aku tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi aku tahu apa yang dia mau aku lakukan.

Mengambil perkakas itu dari tangan kakekku dan mulai memeriksa keadaannya. Benda yang sudah agak usang, berkarat dan rapuh. Kelihatannya sudah cukup untuk sampai tahap lapisan emas. Apa saja yang dia lakukan sampai bisa secepat ini? Memukulkannya ke batu besar tiap hari?

Setelah melewati prosedur-prosedur biasa yang sudah sering kulakukan; memberikan diagnosa, membicarakan soal batu upgrade yang akan dipakai, dan soal pembayarannya, kakek akan bersiap melempar keluar pelanggannya dari toko. Namun kali ini agak sedikit berbeda dari biasanya.

"Palumu akan selesai dalam tiga hari, jadi sebelum itu," dia menarik kerah bajuku, "Bawa dia keluar sebentar. Biar aku yang urus ini."

Dengan pintu yang dibanting di wajahku, aku hanya bisa mengerutu.

"Bisa tolong berdiri? Sikumu membuat perutku tidak nyaman."

Barulah aku menyadari posisi kami setelah kakek melempar kami keluar. Em... kurasa aku tidak perlu mendeskripsikan yang seperti ini, gunakan saja imajinasi kalian sendiri. Jadi sebagai sebagai seorang gentleman, aku tidak akan membuat dia tambah malu dengan tidak akan membicarakan masalah ini lagi. Aku memberikan tanganku untuk membantunya berdiri, tapi dia tidak menghiraukannya dan berdiri sendiri. Jujur, aku agak sakit hati karena dia begitu, tapi aku tidak bilang apa-apa padanya.

"Karena kau sudah 'dibebastugaskan' oleh kakekmu, apa yang biasa kau lakukan kalau di situasi seperti ini?"

Aku menggaruk kepala. Biasanya saat aku sedang bekerja di bengkel, aku akan selalu membayangkan bagaimana hari-hariku itu lebih baik dihabiskan di luar atau semcamnya. Tapi sekarang aku memiliki kesempatan itu, justru akunya yang tidak tahu harus ngapain. Oh, ironi...

Seperti bisa membaca pikiranku, dia menuntunku ke penginapan milik Doug. Katanya jam segini seharusnya anaknya sudah ada di sana. Sepanjang perjalanan kami tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Aku sedikit tidak enak dengan situasi seperti ini, tapi aku yang juga tidak pandai bicara jadi tidak tahu harus membicarakan apa-apa. Apa mungkin aku ini termasuk dalam orang dengan penyakit gangguan sosial? Hal itu membuatku merinding, dan memaksaku untuk memuntahkan kata yang melintas di kepalaku.

"J-Jadi, Dahlia…"

"Di sini, panggil aku Claire."

"Baiklah, Claire. Aku penasaran denganmu, jujur." Dia menoleh ke arahku. Pupilnya memang tidak lagi mengecil sehingga iris biru esnya tidak mendelik padaku, tapi tetap saja aku sedikit tidak nyaman, "Kau ini… sebenarnya siapa?"

"Kau ingin tahu soal apa dariku?"

"Yah... mungkin seperti apa hubungan yang kaupunya dengan Hashmal atau semacamnya."

"... aku dan Blue itu dulunya teman seperguruan, bisa dibilang begitu. Kami belajar semua yang kami bisa dari orang yang sama, juga cara bertahan diri di tempat liar seperti 'Dunia Belakang' dengan hanya menggantungkan harapan pada tong-tong sampah yang ada di gang-gang sempit. Hal yang biasa."

Aku menundukkan kepala, tidak tahu harus bilang apa mendengar hal seperti itu. Di satu sisi, aku bersyukur tidak pernah mengalaminya, namun di sisi lain aku jadi seperti tertinggal di banyak hal. Satu sambaran kilat seperti menghantamkan gadanya ke dadaku. Aku saat ini sedang membicarakan masa lalu pada seorang yang pindah ke tempat ini untuk menghindarinya. Aku jadi merasa seperti orang yang bodoh dan bebal, mengetahui aku ini sedang menyiramkan garam ke luka yang menganga. Tadi dia seperti tidak perduli, dan meneruskan monolognya.

"Tadi, sejak pertama aku bertemu dengannya, aku tahu dia itu adalah salah satu benih yang terlahir jahat. Melindas kucing dengan sepedanya, menggorok leher anak-anak ayam, hal semacam itu. Aku tidak pernah suka dengan tindakannya yang seperti itu, dan kami sering berkelahi karenanya. Saat aku mendengar dia membunuh ayah dan kakak-kakaknya, aku sejujurnya tidak kaget. Dia memang seperti itu sejak dulu. Dan aku yakin... kalau seandainya kami bertemu lagi, salah satu... tidak kami berdua pasti akan saling bunuh sampai mati."

"Tapi, aku sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi. Tubuhku ini bukan lagi hanya milikku. Kalau seandainya aku tewas, Annabelle tidak akan ada yang mengurus. Aku terus memikirkan seperti itu, dan aku ingin dia tidak kehilangan ibunya dan menjalani trauma parah sepanjang hidupnya karena seorang psikopat membantai keluarganya. Karena itu... aku berpikir untuk sembunyi di sini, mungkin selama beberapa tahun."

"Kau tidak salah." Dia menoleh padaku, tapi aku sudah sedikit tenang karena sorot matanya sedikit melunak. Pasti karena membicarakan anaknya, "Kau tidak salah kalau kau ingin sembunyi. Kau ingin melindungi anakmu, bukan karena kau takut mati. Kurasa aku bisa mengerti."

Dia memberikan sebuah senyum tipis. Hanya perasaanku saja, atau wajahku terasa memanas, ya? Pasti hanya perasaanku.

"Terima kasih, Gray..."

... aku tidak menyangka dia ingat namaku. Dia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan tertawa pelan, hal yang jelas membuatku bingung dengan ketiba-tibaannya itu. Tapi aku tidak menyangka dengan apa yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Jadi, apa hubunganmu dengan Mary, huh?"

"A-Apa? Eh... um... tidak ada apa-apa, kok. Dia cuma mau mengambil peralatan ayahnya yang dititipin ke kakek."

"Begitu?"

"Ya, begitu."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu..."

Tapi aku tahu dari caranya mengangkat alis dan nadanya berbicara, dia tidak menganggapnya serius. Dasar, perempuan... tapi dengan cepatnya ekspresi di wajah berubah, aku jadi agak khawatir dia punya semacam gangguan dual personality.

"Dia anak yang baik, jadi... sebaiknya kau baik-baik dengannya kalau kau ingin jalani hidup tenangmu ini dalam keadaan utuh."

Aku menelan ludah seperti setiap orang normal yang berada di situasi seperti ini.

_**Gray's POV End**_

**88888**

Gray mengunyah nasi goreng yang disediakan di depan wajahnya. Kesadaran akan dua perempuan yang sedang mengamatinya makan di sebelahnya adalah satu-satunya yang menahannya untuk melahap masakan yang luar biasa ini seperti babi yang sudah tidak makan selama dua hari penuh. Gadis kecil pirang yang duduk di sebelah kanannya tersenyum lebar dari telinga ke telinga, dan mulai menyuap bagiannya sendiri ke dalam mulutnya yang menganga. Claire menggelengkan kepalanya melihat table manner anaknya yang sedikit kurang.

"Pelan sedikit, Nana. Atau kau mau keselek?"

"Baik..."

Dia kemudian melanjutkan makannya dengan tempo yang jelas lebih lamban. Claire mendengus pelan, menyangga wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya dan mata setengah tertutup. Anaknya tersenyum lebih lebar melihat ibunya terlihat santai setelah beberapa hari tidak tidur setelah mendengar telepon dari wanita sipit berbaju merah itu. Ibunya tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dan jika dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa itu artinya dia tidak boleh memaksa.

Tapi melihat ibunya ini membawa cowok bertopi yang dia ajak bicara saat dia baru datang ke kota ini membuatnya sedikit bertanya-tanya.

"Hei, paman...?"

"Apa aku ini menikah dengan adik ibumu?" dia seperti tidak menghiraukannya.

"Aku dengar kau ini... adiknya si Singa Putih Besar."

Gray yang sedang menyeruput air putihnya tersedak dan mulai terbatuk-batuk karenanya. Sementara Claire memberinya tatapan mata yang seperti meneriakkan 'Oh, kau tidak baru saja bilang...!', Gray sejujurnya lebih tertarik pada kenyataan bahwa gadis kecil yang mungkin tidak lebih dari 7 tahun ini lumayan savvy tentang keadaan keluarganya itu. Dari yang dia dengar dari pembicaraan Claire dengan kakeknya tadi, dia paling tidak bisa berasumsi bahwa alasan kenapa Claire berada di kota kecil ini adalah untuk menyembunyikan anaknya dari segala macam yang berhubungan dengan 'Dunia Belakang', sama seperti yang dilakukan kakekku padaku.

"Dari mana kau dengar?"

"...Burung-burung kecil."

'Dia punya informan sendiri?' Gray berpikir, tapi kemudian dia meneruskan, "Dan dari cara kalian bereaksi, kurasa itu benar, kan? Kupikir ada sesuatu yang Nana kenal darimu, tapi Nana tidak bisa tebak apa sampai kalian memastikannya tadi."

Murid pandai besi itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa, namun Claire tidak selidah kelu seperti dia. Menggebrak meja, wanita pirang itu berdiri dari kursinya dan membuat anaknya menatap wajahnya. Bayangannya seperti menelan anak itu, cara yang sama dengan cara dia mengintimidasi orang-orang yang dia tidak kenal; mengejutkan karena dia akan menggunakannya pada anaknya sendiri, yang menurut orang-orang sekitar pertaniannya, yang sangat dia manja. Namun jelas dari suaranya, tidak ada tanda dia kemarahan membuatnya lepas kontrol dan hanya terdengar keras seperti orang tua yang sedang menasehati anaknya yang baru saja mengambil barang yang bukan miliknya, hal yang menurutnya sangat luar biasa.

"Dan siapa dia itu?" saat itulah, dia mulai sedikit ragu.

"... Orang yang sudah 'membunuh' Paman Jack. Dia beritahu aku semuanya. Soal 'Kunci Labirin Hidup', soal keluarga Hashmal yang sedang mengejarnya dan balapan dengan beberapa klan yang lain, soal Paman Jack yang hilang beberapa minggu lalu setelah Mama memintanya mencaritahu soal keluarga Barker, Nana tahu semuanya."

"Kenapa dia memberitahumu?" suara wanita itu sedikit meninggi

"Karena dia tahu... Mama akan mengamuk kalau dia memmberitahu Nana... membuat Mama jadi tidak tenang lagi karena orang sudah mengetahui posisi kita. Tapi Nana tahu, Mama harus tahu karena ini juga menyangkut keluarga kita. Ada seorang 'pengkhianat' di dalam keluarga de la Vega, tapi dia tidak seperti kelihatannya." Nana mengambil nafas dalam sebelum melanjutkan, "Hashmal akan mengambil apa yang jadi milik kita dan mungkin akan mengarah pada paman ini."

"Apa? Aku? Bagaimana aku bisa terlibat kalau aku tidak pernah berhubungan dengan keluargaku selama 20 tahun?"

"Ada alasannya, tentu saja. Tapi... Nana tidak tahu apa itu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin kalau tidak ada yang mengarahkannya padamu?"

"Asumsi." Kali ini Claire yang bicara. Kini dia melipat tangannya di depan dada, wajah terkontur dalam kerutan-kerutan berpikir. "Nana memang tidak tahu soal yang sejauh itu, tapi ada saat di mana kita secara insting akan mencoba mengambil kesimpulan sebagai metode pertahanan psikologis untuk membuat semua ini menjadi masuk akal. Kita tidak harus sadar kenapa kita melakukan itu, membuat sebuah pernyataan yang sepertinya tidak berdasar. Bagaimanapun juga, orang takut apa yang tidak mereka tahu dan dengan membuat sebuah asumsi untuk membuat semuanya masuk akal, mereka akan merasa lebih tenang."

"Tapi kita tidak akan bicara soal masalah kejiwaan seseorang secara dalam, bukan? Paling tidak, bisa kau lebih detail soal bagaimana Nana bisa berasumsi seperti itu? Kalau keluargaku sekarang mengejarku, kenapa baru sekarang? Apa mereka baru mengetahui di mana aku berada atau semacamnya?"

"Kemungkinan itu ada. Tapi yang menurutku menjadi alasan utama adalah sesuatu yang berlangsung saat ini, sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan 'Kunci Labirin Hidup' sampai orang-orang itu mulai melakukan pencarian besar-besaran sekarang. Kebetulan yang mengerikan tentu saja. Masalahnya sekarang adalah 'Apa itu?'. Soal asumsi Nana, mungkin karena semua 'kebetulan' ini."

Claire kembali menyangga wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya, jari-jari di tangannya yang lain mengetuk-etuk meja kayu dalam sebuah ritme yang harmonis. Sebuah lagu, balada lebih tepatnya, yang dulu dia pernah dengar dari sebuah klan pembunuh yang dikepalai seorang korban luka bakar empat derajat yang berkursi roda. Pikirannya sempat tersasar pada bagaimana keadaan mereka sekarang, sebelum kembali ke relnya tidak lama kemudian. Bagaimana dia akan menghindari bentrokan yang sangat mungkin akan terjadi nanti. Dia tidak menghiraukan apapun yang keluar dari mulut dua orang yang ada di sebelahnya, namun saat apa yang dikatakan anaknya berikutnya sampai ke telinganya, dia menoleh ke arahnya dengan alis menyatu.

"…karena itu, Nana ingin Mama melatih Nana bagaimana cara berkelahi." Hanya perlu dua detik untuk mendapatkan jawaban singkatnya.

"Tidak akan."

**88888**

Mary baru saja menyerahkan peralatan ayahnya kepada yang bersangkutan saat dia melangkah keluar dari rumah dan akan menuju perpustakaannya. Tidak melihat jalan dari belokan pagar rumahnya, dia menabrak seseorang dan terjatuh terduduk. Mary segera mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang dia tabrak, dan segera meminta maaf saat dia melihat sosok bertopi biru di depannya.

"Maafkan aku Gray, aku tidak sengaja!"

Tapi orang di depannya tidak membalas kata maafnya, dan hanya menyuarakan pikirannya, "Gray... jadi dia benar ada di sini..."

Mary baru kemudian menyadari bahwa orang yang berada di hadapannya ini bukan si murid pandai besi yang pemarah dan tidak sabaran itu saat dia lebih mengamati lagi siapa orang itu. Dia punya ciri fisik yang sama, rambut kemerahan yang terlihat seperti wortel yang sudah matang dengan mata biru yang tidak kalah dingin dengan sepasang safir milik Claire. Namun orang ini lebih tinggi dan kekar, memakai topi baseball bertuliskan 'ushi' dan bukannya 'uma'. Tapi yang membuat Mary yakin orang ini bukanlah Gray adalah tangannya yang tidak lagi terbalut perban dan tidak memiliki luka bekas lelehan timah yang baru saja di dapatkan Gray.

Pemuda di hadapannya meraih tangannya dan menarik tubuhnya hingga berdiri. Mary meringis kesakitan karena tarikan tangannya nyaris membuat engsel bahunya seperti mau lepas, namun segera menjadi prioritas terbawah saat dia menyadari sebuah moncong pistol kini menempel di tengah dahinya. Bibirnya melebar menjadi seringai yang mengerikan dan Mary bisa merasakan air mata ketakutan mulai meleleh dari kedua matanya.

"Kau sepertinya kenal Gray... bagaimana kalau kau bawa aku ke tempatnya, dan aku mungkin akan melepaskanmu."

Seperti mengempasis kata-katanya sendiri, Blue menekan moncong senjatanya lebih keras, tersenyum lebar saat gadis sanderanya itu mulai menuntunnya ke sebuah bengkel pandai besi kecil di sebelah selatan Mineral Town.

_**Chapter 7 Ends**_

**88888**

Bab baru selesai, yay! Whoopin' 6000 words, people! Dan selamat hari pertama puasa, saudara-saudara. Semoga sebulan ini jadi penuh berkah dan kita bisa menjalankannya dengan lancar sampai hari kemenangan nanti, Amin.

Chapter terpanjang di fanfiction ini. Aku lumayan puas dengan hasilnya, karena mungkin kebelakangnya juga bakalan seperti ini. Meski di beberapa tempat aku sedikit merasa aku agak buru-buru, tapi mungkin akan ganti tempo di chapter depan. Dan di bab ini, aku membuka sedikit seperti apa keluarga Hashmal dan konflik yang sudah memecahkan hubungan merka deng de la Vega juga di dalam keluarganya sendiri. Keadaan juga bakal jadi agak rumit dan mulai sekarang mungkin akan meninggalkan beberapa brick jokes di bab-babnya, jadi bagi yang bisa menangkap apa yang terjadi dan sadar ada clue yang sudah ditinggalkan di bab sebelumnya, thumbs up.

_**Review Reply**_

**Kazeyana Fami**

Terima kasih karena sudah menyempatkan membaca fanfic ini. Lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali, kan? Kalau bisa, iklankan fanfic ini juga, ya…

Hahaha, bercanda, bercanda saudara. Kalau emang ada yang mau baca, ya silahkan. Dan juga, kalau ada bagian yang tidak mengerti, bisa tanyakan saja di review dan PM. Aku akan coba jelaskan sampai sejelas-jelasnya.

Ehm, kau mau lihat rupanya Nana? Yah, sebenernya dia itu kelihatan seperti versi lebih kecilnya Claire. Tapi kalau mau lihat yang lebih jelasnya, mungkin aku bakal gambar bagaimana dia di halaman DA-ku. Yah... itu pun kalau kau mau dan akunya nggak males.

**Yuu Yuring**

Sebenernya aku mengusahakan player characternya menjadi anggota mafia semua, juga mengusahakan semua Harvest Moon muncul di dalam fanfiction ini dalam bentuk apapun. Jadi jangan khawatir kalau ada karakter yang kau mau muncul tidak ada, itu cuma masalah waktu sampai chapter debutnya saja, kok.

Tobi jelas akan muncul, dan jujur aja, aku udah pasang perannya dia. Aku belum pernah maen Grand Bazaar, tapi pasti akan muncul meski akan agak di dorong kebelakang kemunculannya.

Baiklah, kurasa sampai situ saja. Jangan ragu kalau mau tanya atau ngeflame, saudara-saudara. Demokrasi memperbolehkan orang-orang menyuarakan pendapatnya, bukan begitu?


End file.
